Titans Naruto
by Dark-El Dark
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki vessel of Jubi, read as he leaves Konoha to find a new life in a new world. New look, new abilities, reunited with his little twin sister and falls in love with a new dark team mate.. slight dark Naruto when emotional. Rated M. Dark-El D
1. escape and a new team

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or Teen Titans. - This story is based after the whole Trigon take over the world crap, rated T for mild language possible rating change in future chapters. Now enjoy and please review since this is the first story I'm ever going to write. Thanks from Dark-El Dark**_

**Konoha forest**

It was night time in the Konoha forest all was quiet and sleeping all except a boy. He was 5ft"11, slim but toned body. He had white and black long hair in a unique style with the longest of the tips blood red in colour (btw suck at description on people so the hair just look at Nagi Springfield's hair from negima white is were red is), his eyes are unique as well seeing as the right pupil is silted and the left is the normal style of pupil but there both pure white, his iris is amethyst in colour. His skin was pale more so than a Huuga, on his face was 3 scars on each cheek, along with his fanged foxy smile it was hard to believe he was alone in the world.

His cloths were mostly black, he wore black shinobi sandals, form fitting black shinobi pants with a kunai holster on his right thigh and a shuriken holster on his black studded belt. Around his waist he also held two ninja-to known as Devastator and its sister blade Crimson Soul (ill get into details another time during the story). His black shirt also form fitting on the torso while his long sleeves where baggy perfect for hiding weapons.

On the back was a design of a spiral in white with a picture of the Jubi. Around his neck lies a white crystal necklace(think the shodies necklace but white). His jacket just going under the knees was white with black flame adorning the bottom (like the 4th Hokages but with black flame instead of red), on his shoulders he has a duffel bag filled with scrolls.

These scrolls are the Namakaze clan scrolls, the Uzumaki clan scrolls, scrolls he stole from Danzo's HQ after our hero killed him (good riddance i say and find out later), the gentle fist tai-Jutsu scrolls and medical ninjutsu scrolls he stole just hours ago and several scrolls with supplies i.e. cloths, medical, weapons, armour, and you guest it a scroll full of ramen.

His name Naruto Uzumaki originally the host of Kyuubi now host of Jubi (I'm not going into details just know that it was Kyuubi's fault that he now holds the Jubi and for his cool new look), killer of Madara Uchiha, and his Ex-best friend and traitor of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha .

Naruto was currently running to a place where the Jubi said he could go too to leave Konoha behind for they had betrayed him (find out in future chapters via small flash backs at random intervals) and his trust. He's now nearing the destination and starts doing 50 hand-seals fast. He stops and thrusts his palms to the ground yelling the Jutsu's name while channelling the Jubi's chakra.

"DEMONICA - DIMENSION GATE JUTSU" Naruto yells. While in the distance Konoha shinobi were catching up but were now to late.

Naruto walks forwards into the portal with one thought running through his mind.

'I hope this new world works out and hopefully I'll finally know what true happiness is'.

**Inside mindscape**

The Jubi heard Naruto's thought's and thought his own.

'_**Don't worry my container I can see that you'll have an exciting and happy life with a team known as the 'Teen Titans' but I think I'll let you make your own choices since unlike my weaker self Kyuubi I'm not cruel to someone that could live with me inside them and not explode**_'

**Jump city**

The soft pitter patter of rain hitting a concrete street was the first thing he heard, the raindrops hitting his body and the cold concrete below him were the first things he felt as one of his fingers twitched. A boy lay in an alley, trashcans and garbage to either of his sides, opening his amethyst eyes Naruto looked around and then pushed himself onto his back and looked up to the dark stormy skies. "I got away…" He whispered to himself before chuckling lightly, then laughing to himself before laughing loudly… He was free.

Naruto soon ceased his laughter and groaned softly as he pushed himself up off the ground, placing a hand to his head he looked around to take in his surroundings. An old alley with a fire escape to his right, with glowing neon lights on the buildings outside of the alley…

"This is definitely not Fire country so I guess it worked" He muttered to himself and wondered what he had managed to fuck up with that Jutsu, before then shrugging and deciding that he didn't really care. Hell wherever he was he was it had to be better than his own world that was for sure… Naruto moved on towards the exit of the alley, still disoriented and placed a hand on the side of a building as he walked out to see numerous people in strange attire. It wasn't that he didn't figure his own clothes might be strange to them but to him the clothing was quite…

Stopping his mental tirade when he saw a woman who was in something most Konoha woman would consider Scandalous and Jiraiya would have loved to see on any woman… Naruto followed the woman's swaying hips and smirked to himself before then chuckling. "I think I'm going to learn to like it here…" He said to himself then cracked his neck and listened to what the people in this strange place were saying. One thing he noticed was that they didn't speak Japanese, what they DID speak was similar to a language his mother had taught him, which apparently came from a country Uzu no Kuni used to trade with(yes Naruto knew his mother but that's a flashback for another chapter).

Walking over to a random, but young, woman Naruto concentrated on remembering the damn words that were in this language. He was never happier to have a photographic memory than he was now; it had been a long while since his mom taught him that language after all… "Excuse me miss?" Naruto said to the brown haired young woman with a ponytail who looked around his age. The said woman blushed upon turning to see the blond young man and smiled to him widely.

"Yes?" She questioned and Naruto thought on remembering that accursed language once more.

"Where am I exactly? I'm a bit of a wonderer and stumbled into town…" Naruto said then covered and the girl seemed to accept that, so it wasn't out of the ordinary for this town at least.

"Your in Jump City of course!" The girl said cheerfully and Naruto nodded his head slowly, and then had an idea, one that made a sly grin cross over his face. Thinking quickly he remembered a couple more words before then placing an arm around the brunettes shoulders.

"Well, seeing as I'm new in town. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a tour… What do you say, cutie?" The blond questioned while smirking at the girls blushing features and rapid nod of the head. The two then walked off, with the brown haired girl talking about what there was to see in Jump City, mentioning a group of "Heroes" called the Teen Titans. Though curious, Naruto decided to question the girl about these "Teen Titans" another time… Though for some reason, he had the strangest feeling he'd be meeting them soon enough…

**Several hours later**

Naruto's tour of the city had just ended with him asking his "Guide" where the closest place to eat cheap at was, to which she promptly answered, directing him to the pizza place where the Teen Titans would frequently eat at. After that he quickly thanked her and left for fear of being asked out when he really didn't need that at the moment ' I still need to settle in to this new world before i think of dating' he thought.

After ordering a medium sized pizza (you lot can think of one cause i cant be botherd too), he went to the only free table just as the titans entered the building.

Starfire was first: She was cute in a little sister kind of way, and looked somewhat like a young version of his mom. She was ferociously loyal to her friends and those who earned her trust, and deeply despised anyone who harmed or "Saddened" her friends. The girl has light orange skin, with deep emerald green eyes with a light green sclera, long blood red hair, and toned body while being on the tall side. She wore a purple tank top, purple miniskirt, and purple thigh high boots with a silver metallic sole, a silver metallic belt, collar around her neck, and wrist protectors on her arms. She was being cheerful as always.

Next was Robin: He was overly serious, had some issues with right and wrong, and was somewhat like Sasuke, only could cut loose and wasn't an arrogant ass. He had spiky black hair, with a black and white Domino mask over his eyes; he had average skin, with an athletic build to his own body while being shorter than Naruto. He wore green tights, green gloves, and a green under shirt, with black steel plated boots, a yellow Utility belt, red armoured vest over his upper torso with an R over his heart, and a black cape with a yellow interior. 'To bright a colour scheme just like my old orange jumpsuit it screams 'KILL ME, I'M OVER HERE', so he's practically a no stealth kind guy' Naruto thought.

Then, Cyborg: From what he had heard he was smart, fun to be around, had a good sense of humour, and seemed like the muscle of the group. But the metal man was also quite able to handle delicate situations and was one of the pillars that held the Titans together. Cyborg was African-American and stood very tall, had a dark gray right eye with a red robotic eye on the left with blue cybernetic parts on his head and neck, gray parts on his face. His shoulders, Forearms, and thighs all had this same blue parts, with his biceps, waist, calves, and upper thighs being pitch black, his upper chest and collar were gray with a square plate on the centre of his chest, both the backs of his hands and his fingers were gray, as well as his feet, hips, abs, and lower extremities, the rest all being white. 'humm, reminds me of that weird metallic body Nagito used as one of the paths' he thought.

Then came Beast Boy: He was a silly goof at first glance, but after paying some attention to him, Naruto noticed that not only was he not an annoying brat, but he in actuality seemed to be almost scarily similar to the blond Ninja. However, he wouldn't get into that as he wouldn't get onto to the others... BB has grass green furry skin, with dark green hair, and jade green eyes, his ears are pointed, with a fang hanging over his lower lip, and a skinny form compared to the other Titans. He wore a black and purple Jumpsuit, with a silver belt around his waist, gray gloves with an armoured patch at the back of his fist, and a pair odd black and purple sneakers with paw prints on the bottoms. 'mhe seen weirder, I think ' thought a confused Naruto.

Last but certainly not least, Naruto saw the dark Titan herself, otherwise simply known as Raven: She was a strong girl, not physically, but she was far from helpless, she focused more on spiritual and mental strength, being the wit of the team and having a massive supply of magical skills to aide her friends. Raven was shorter than Robin, being a couple inches below Naruto's own height, with a curvy body to make up for it, violet eye's, with gray skin, and violet hair. 'her aura feel's similar but where do i recognise it from'

**Inside mindscape**

A vein popped up on the Jubi's head as he thought '_**and here i thought with your memory, skills and knowledge restored you'd be smarter**_'. Jubi sighed '_**well at least your more mature and calm than you used to be thanks to the memory restoration**_'.

**Back outside of mindscape**

Naruto stared at the titans gauging their strength while eating this other world food known as pizza. As he stared his mind started to wonder of topic 'wow those two are hot i wonder who they are. oh well its not like I'm going to see them again and its not like there going to come sit over here' he sighed. 'but who are the boys with them, by the looks there're getting they must be popular' he thought.

While Naruto was thinking he failed to notice that the titans were now standing at the table with BB shaking his hand in front of his face "Hellloooooo, anyone home?" BB asked.

BLINK...BLINK... "uhhh.. sorry lost in my own thoughts" Naruto said in a monotone voice which freaked out nearly everyone but Raven and Robin "did you need anything?".

Robin spoke this time "uhhh... yeah sorry but we were wondering if we could sit here with you since this is were we normally sit to eat when we're here?".

"Sure I don't mind if you don't mind me asking a few questions?" he asked with a smile which made Raven blush Yet she couldn't figure out why, and Naruto being Naruto completely clueless about his charm(No surprise there ehh?).

"Sorry but we don't do interviews when not necessary" Robin said flatly as he and the titans sat down and started eating.

"huh?... interview. What are you on about?" asked Naruto confused as hell.

"Wait your not a reporter?" Raven asked looking at Naruto's even more confused expression with his head tilted to the side.

"Sorry i don't know what a reporter is. I'm new to the area and was wondering where i could acquire living quarters" he said.

Robin spoke up "oh in that case you want the ea-...?"

'BOOOOOM'

"what was that?" Naruto asked

"sorry but we have a city to save Titans, Go" Robin said as he and the titans left the area.

'humm so their the titans i heard about, mhe got nothing better to do might as well see what i can do in this little battle' Naruto thought as he followed the titans

**Jump city 5 minutes away from pizza place (10 minutes after reaching destination)**

Naruto now sits on a building overlooking the onslaught as the titans face some giant stone creature. He was fascinated by Ravens skills with the shadows and wondered if she was better at than him even if his strongest affinity is darkness. But since he mastered control of all main and sub-elemental affinities it doesn't matter.(yes i know that's a lot of skill btw there's no light affinity in this story but Naruto still has a lot to learn from the scrolls + i haven't got to the best part of new Naruto yet).

Down below was not a pretty sight the titans were barely able to stand but they were holding up for now. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a civilian run out of a building to get away from the fighting.

Cinderblock saw this and threw a giant piece of rock at the man, the titans couldn't react fast enough.

Naruto gritted his teeth and said the name of his seal-less transportation Jutsu while Naruto with drew his ninja-to Devastator, "Shadow-walk Jutsu". Naruto disappeared as a dark black smoke appeared around him then disappeared.

The civilian stopped as he saw the boulder coming towards him, his shadow facing towards the boulder. Then suddenly Naruto comes out of the mans shadow and slashed at the boulder with wind enhanced Devastator slashing into pieces then stating another seal-less Jutsu while raising his left hand "Dark Style - Dark Void" he said in a monotone voice(btw monotone will be used in mission mode and information gathering mode other than that same cheerful but not so loud Naruto YEY for the power of authors). A flat black circle the height of Naruto appeared and the smaller pieces that was a boulder flew into it and disappeared with the void when Naruto released the Jutsu.

The titans gawped at what the guy from the pizza place just did then BB asked Raven something out of the blue making the rest of the titans minus Raven wonder if it was possible.

"DUUUDE... Did you see that ?...I mean he has better control over the shadows than Rae. Speaking of which. Hey Rae is he your brother or something?...You know since he can do what you can minus the flying?" he asked in quick resection.

"No.. I'm an only child Beast Boy and I'm the last of my people so i doubt it since he didn't do an incantation...But you're right he dies have better control over the shadow's... I wonder who he is?" said Raven.

"Ask questions later, right now we have a job to-..."

'voowisssssh...BKOOOOM'

The titans turn round to see Cinderblock out cold with the nameless boy from a second ago standing back up on Cinderblock's chest.

"Humm... that was easy but even i can tell he's just hired muscle" Naruto mused to himself only to remember the titans were behind him, so he did his old nervous habit while turning around with his hand scratching the back of his head and giving a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe...Guess I went overboard with that last attack eh?...hehe) Naruto said in nervous shame.

'Silence' that's all there was for the next 30 seconds till Robin finally spoke up. "How did you do that?" was all he said in awe and fear.

(FLASHBACK - While titans were talking in the one minute distraction)

Naruto walks towards Cinderblock calmly while he starts to form the 'Rasengan' in his right hand after seething Devastator. Cinderblock charges forward towards the titans since he didn't bother to wait and see the man be crushed. Naruto saw this an ran at his natural speed and appeared before Cinderblock before Naruto jumped forward and shoved the spinning orb into Cinderblock's chest, leaning into the attack Cinderblock started to fall backwards Naruto letting go of the attack sending a gust of wind in the direction behind Naruto. Cinderblock landed with a thud like boom with Naruto on his chest standing back up.

(FLASHBACK END)

All jaws gapping till Naruto spoke up again "You know if you keep your mouth open the birds will nest in them right? and don't think I'm joking either if seen it happen". He stated

Robin composed himself and addressed Naruto once more "the names Robin, the green guy is Beast boy, the metal man is Cyborg, to my left is Starfire and my right is Raven. So what's your name? and what side do you fight for?" he asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I only fight to protect that is precious to me be it a person, place or object. Why do you ask?… And can you tell me where I can acquire living quarters now since you had to rush of to fight big, grey and ugly here?" Naruto asked mildly annoyed.

"uhhh…. One moment, Titans huddle" Robin commanded. "so what do you think guys should we let him join the team" he asked .

"Dude he took down Cinderblock in one move so I say yes" said BB with a nod from Cyborg and Starfire agreeing with him.

"I don't know Robin, how do you Know he'll join up" Raven asked

"Because Rae at this point in time he needs a place to live, and my guess a job as well" Said Robin

"You know I can hear you right?" said Naruto

All shocked to here that the say in unison "What, how could you hear us from there" while pointing at Naruto 20ft away.

"Simple, I have heightened senses plus a danger sense that and sound waves travel down wind" he stated.

"Well then since you heard us what do u say? Want to join the titans?" asked Robin

"Sure save's me time looking around, but tomorrow be prepared to be sore all over" Naruto said in a cheerful sing-song voice, as he and the titans headed home to titans tower.

**Titans tower 20 minutes later**

On the way there Starfire was thinking then decided to voice her concern bringing all attention to Naruto. "Friend Naruto why would we be the sore all over" said Starfire confused floating right in front of Naruto.

"Because Starfire, by the performance I saw, you all could use more training but tomorrow will be something similar to my gennin exam" Naruto answered as he and the titans entered titans tower.

"Gennin exam? What's that Naruto?" asked Robin

"Well I'm not going to tell you what it contains but I will tell you this. Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you will throw up. Oh and meet out side at 9.00 am." Naruto said.

"Okay well Raven show Naruto to his room its going to be the one opposite your room" said Robin

"Fine follow me" Raven said in her usual tone.

"Actually, I need somewhere to place my weapons and supplies." Naruto stated

Robin blinked then asked "uhhh what's wrong with your room you only have those blades and pouches on you so why would you need another room"

"Take me to an empty storage room with plenty of shelves and I'll show you" Naruto said

"Fine then follow me" said Robin then the titans along with Naruto went to a storage room right next to Naruto's bedroom. "by the way your rooms the next door on your left and ravens is just opposite you"

"Thank you Robin, now lets see. My room will need these" he said as he brings out the sacred scroll which has the stolen Jutsu scrolls and his clans scrolls sealed with in, the scroll with his ramen and finally his cloths. He then places them back in his bag, while the titans were confused as to what he was doing suddenly there was five Naruto's plus the original in there he gave each clone a scroll. One scroll held training weapons, the other was mission weapons small (you know kunai and whet not), the next was mission weapons large then the next was held armour while the last said ninja medical supplies. The original then walked up to Robin as the clones set out on their task of organising and unpacking the scrolls they were given. Naruto then told Robin something as Naruto placed a scroll in his hand, that snapped him out of it.

He then noticed the scroll in his hand then asked "what's this for?".

"As I just said a second ago, I need you to find a secure location for that scroll" Naruto said peaking everyone's interest.

"Why, what's so special about this scroll?" asked Robin.

"That scroll contains 3 legendary blades plus a pair of twin blades that are also legendary. 2 of the blades plus the twin blades come from 3 members of the 7 ninja swordsmen of the mist while the final blade is the grass cutter blade also of legendary status. But I hold on my person another twin blades of legendary status Devastator and Crimson Soul" said Naruto

"Cool Can we see them?" BB asked.

"The ones in the scroll.. NO.. The two on my side maybe tomorrow right now I just want to sort my room out now that the storage room is done" Naruto said as he walked towards his room. "good night".

They all had the same thought ' now that the storage room is done, but he hasn't done anything in there' then BB opens the door and is gob smacked at the sight of all those weapons and the rest of the titans are also surprised as they look around the store room.

"What the hell? Can he really use all these? And what are these pills?" asked BB

"I'm guessing he can if he has the but as for the pills don't try them. Cyborg analyse the pills from each container just to be safe." commanded Robin

"Or I could read the ingredient list for each of them Naruto's got so he can make more" said CY

"Fine everyone turn in. We've got that thing to do tomorrow with Naruto so get a good nights sleep" said Robin as he left for his room. The others doing the same.

Raven stopped at her door and looked towards Naruto's door with one thought in mind 'another troublesome guy, handsome granted but troublesome none the less'

End chapter 1


	2. test and reunited with my twin

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or Teen Titans**_

**Outside Titan tower next day - 8.59am**

The titans were waiting for Naruto to get outside so they can start this training exercise he mentioned. If they were more observant they would have noticed him standing upside down over them. As the time hit 9.00am the titans started to wonder what they would be doing and were the hell Naruto was.

Robin was first to say something "where is Naruto?, he's late"

"Am I? because I've been standing here for the past ten minutes and I must say I'm disappointed none of you were very observant". said Naruto from over them.

Awed face of the titans made Naruto chuckle a little as Robin started to curse himself for letting his guard down. "so shall we get started?" he said as he dropped down to the ground landing in a low crouch gracefully. "first of a few ground rules, here I have four bells. Your objective is too get one of these bells from me before noon"

"but why do you have four bells when there's five of us" asked Raven who was the only one to notice this.

"hehe you caught me, you see for anyone that doesn't get a bell by noon will be tied up while the rest of us eat in front of them" Naruto said with an evil glint in his eye, while BB and CY were sweating bullets at that piece if information. "oh and I'll be using my training kunai and shuriken, now is there any questions? other than was that why you told us not to eat breakfast? Because that is the reason why" he waited for a moment getting no response he continued "now then to have a chance of getting the bells you must use all your skills and come at me with the intent to kill"

Collective 'GHASP'

"Friend Naruto you cant be serious, killing is very bad" said the shocked Starfire.

"I know and it never gets easier I can tell you that from personal experience" stated Naruto

Collective 'GHASP'

"Wait you're a murderer?" CY yelled while the others got into fighting stances.

"WOOOH…. I'm not a murderer, in the ninja world its kill or be killed, and besides the first time was out of pure rage, the next time it 7 or 8 times it was to defend myself against people that were trying to kill me anyway, and the last few hundred times it was a war so I'm supposed to kill the enemy, but the last person I killed was known as the most powerful of shinobi and highly dangerous since he was the leader of the organization after me as well as the starter of the 4th Great Shinobi War so there. Besides even though none of them were good people its all ways herd to take a life even if it is the way all shinobi wish to die and that's to die in battle by the hands of a worthy opponent" Naruto explained then took a large breath of air. Then he continued "Besides even after I put my neck on the line for a village that's always hated me, even when I worked so hard for recognition as the village protector I finally gave up hope on them and left but that was only after they betrayed me. So I ran and left my world and came here after all what's the point of living there when your twin sister disappeared nearly nine years ago and u watch the your mother die before your eyes on your 8th birthday just a few months after your twins disappearance. Then have the man you look up to place a memory, skill and knowledge suppressant seal on you just so you stay loyal to your village. But what's worse I didn't even get to go to her funeral" then Naruto looked up into the sky remembering his sisters face.

"We are most sorry for the past of hurting friend Naruto" said Starfire the others staying quiet and nodding in response.

"mhe, that's my past besides we've wasted enough time talking you've got 2hours till noon so….. Begin" Naruto stated and the titans except BB went to hide. 'wow talk about reliving the past he did what I did… so I'll do what Kakashi did' he thought as he brought out a copy of a tale of a gusty ninja.

"DUDE.. What's with reading a book" BB yelled

"humm.. To find out what happens at the end, why else read a book" Naruto stated scarily like Kakashi would.

**In Konoha**

"My hip annoy Gia senses are tingling, someone, somewhere just did scarily good impression of me, must be Naruto wherever he is" Kakashi muttered to himself as he was walking to the memorial stone.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto got in a crouch behind BB. He has finished stating the first ninja lesson over the communicators audio only options 'ninja lesson number one: tia-jutsu the art of hand to hand combat'. BB's fighting style was… well… he didn't have one. Hence the crouching behind BB both hands together index and middle fingers pointing up then he says "Konoha secret finger tia-jutsu: 1000 years of pain" as he shoves his fingers up BB's ass and BB grabs his ass and goes flying with no wings (yey for pain). The rest of the titans grimaced when the saw that and started to hold there asses felling a phantom pain already.

"hmmm… ninja lesson number two: ninjutsu. By using hand signs to meld chakra one can make different forms of ninjutsu or for some Jutsu if done enough time they can be seal less. There are also Jutsu that are just chakra manipulation or elemental chakra manipulation. For example" Naruto said while running through hand seals and disappeared into thin air.

Robin and CY were watching this in awe as they saw Naruto disappear only for them to be neck deep in the earth the next second with Naruto and a shadow clone walking next to him then they spoke in a lazy tone in perfect unison "Earth Style: Head-hunter Jutsu" then Naruto sent his clone to find Starfire while he stayed to say one last thing to the neck deep boys " you should learn to look underneath the underneath, then you might see why your in the position your in now, have fun getting out. By the way you have 20 minutes left so hurry up boys" then turned to go find Raven.

**With Raven**

Naruto finally found Raven but just as he was about to start the final lesson in gen-jutsu his clone dispersed telling him that Starfire understood the meaning of the exercise. Raven turned to look at Naruto and said one word just as the alarm went of saying it's the end of the exercise "Teamwork" she said in her monotone vice.

Naruto smiled then walked of towards the area where they met at the beginning of the exercise with Raven in toe.

**At the meting point outside of Titans tower**

The others were waiting there when Raven and Naruto got there. "well I must say I'm disappointed in the guys cause only the girls understood the meaning of the exercise" Naruto said

"Oh and what was the point in this other than showing off" stated Robin still a bit sore about being nearly buried alive.

"simple, girls put out leader to shame for not thinking of this him self" said Naruto

"Teamwork" they said in unison.

BLINK…BLINK… "DAMMIT, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU PITTED US AGAINST EACHOTHER" yelled Robin

"simple you are a team when your out saving the town sometimes you'll be pit against each other for example" Naruto said as he disappeared then got Robin on the ground with a kunai next to his throat then he quickly threw another kunai at Cyborg's feet and said "Cyborg kill Beast boy or Robin dies"

Collective 'GHASP'

"you know that's happened to BB during this exercise is exactly what happened at the end of my gennin exam but I was the only one to be tied to the stump" Naruto said as he got of off Robin and the continued "in everyday life you could be put in a situation similar to this. Just because I come from another dimension doesn't mean it doesn't happen here as well. Oh… and by the way I'm not as cruel as my old sensei so lets go have some lunch"

As they walked into the tower Starfire asked Naruto a question "friend Naruto, you said you have had the sister could you describe her?"

"sure her name was Jill Uzumaki, would listen to me no questions asked because I was her big sister always looking out for her, so lets see she had pink hair pointed up going into a single point on each side of her head but nearer the back of the hear also, very flexible and acrobatic her skin was grey because of something wrong with her skin pigments, eyes the same colour as her hair in being pink. And lastly while I can't physically manifest, my good luck in games of chance and risk is godly while she can physically manifest her bad luck in something I named as hex bolts and every Friday 13th she loses control of he abilities unless near me since I manage to cancel out her bad luck. But that's in the past but I do remember the nickname we agreed for her".

**Elsewhere**

A girl with light gray skin, very skinny waist line, with two pink triangular tattoo's on her face, one under each of her pink cat like eye's, her pink hair done up into a pair of horns with black bands while her bangs hung over her eyebrows covering them from view. Looped around her slender neck was a black ribbon with a blue pendant hanging down from it like a Cat Collar, she wore an off the shoulder black dress with blue ruffles and buttons down the front, black and blue striped stockings down her legs, and black platform boots, sneezed and a green overall wearing shrimps new gadget blew up in his face while a big behemoth of a teen laughed his ass of while pointing at the foul mouthed small kid "Someone's talking about be somewhere… oh well" she said.

**With Naruto and the titans**

The titans were sweating bullets as Naruto continued with the description of his sister but they were hopping they were wrong. "Jinx" he said. Nope not wrong but just to make sure Robin asked "Naruto, do you have a photo of her?".

"Yea in my room why?" he enquired.

"Friend Naruto we believe it is your sister that we have had the troubles with quiet often who also has the bolts of hex" Starfire said sadly.

"Got a mug shot of her and I can tell you if it is?" asked Naruto while CY pulled up Jinx's file.

When he saw what Jinx looked like now he started to cry silently while still looking at his sisters face "She's alive, but what happened to the guy that took her from me?" asked Naruto.

"Don't know if you've got a name or description of the guy we'll find out" said CY.

"He called himself Brother Blood but I can't seem to recall his face since it seems my own mind has suppressed the memory willingly, nut I'm guessing he comes from this world originally since he new very little of our ways, but if I find him I'll do things that would make a crazy serial killer cringe" Naruto said adding killer intent while he thought about it.

The titans paled and now felt truly sorry for Brother Blood if Naruto got a hold of him so they told Naruto what happened to Brother Blood as far as they know. "Well last time we saw Blood he was inside a new H.I.V.E Academy that was coming down as for Jinx, Cy managed to get a tracking devise on her team mate Gizmo the last time we faced of against them" Robin said as he finished he soon found himself being badly shaken by Naruto.

"How do I find my little sister tell me I need to see her now?" Naruto said in a scared tone.

"Relax Naruto, I'll just upload the quickest route onto your communicator's map option while you go get changed and stuff" CY said and saw him relax "Oh and you might want to take another copy of that photo you have of her"

"no need all I have to do is show of my hi-ate then she'll know where I'm from and we can talk" Naruto said "If that doesn't work there's something that will but I can't tell you what? Naruto said as he left to get ready to see his sister after all these years of her being missing and to tell her the bad news about their mom.

**2 hours later outside Jinx's team HQ**

Naruto walked up to the door of the run down looking warehouse and knocked hard 3 times. He waited for a moment and a little foul mouthed teen answered with a yell "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU FRIKEN WANT?"

"I wish to speak to Jinx can you get her for me it's very important that I see her, show her this and she will know what to do if she still remembers her origins" Naruto said as he handed Gizmo his hi-ate.

"Wait here pit-licker I'll get her" he said as he slams the door in Naruto's face.

'Charming lad, I wonder how Jinx put's up with him' thought Naruto

**Inside**

"Oi Jinx, there's some weird fuck outside want to talk to you he said give you this and hopes you haven't forgotten your origins or something like that" says Gizmo while he tosses the hi-ate to Jinx.

'GHASP'… 'This can't be I know I'm not in the same dimension as Konoha so why is this here?' she thought as she runs to the door to find out what's going on.

**Outside**

Naruto is staring at the door when it explodes open to show Jinx glairing at him so he decides to

talk first.

"Its been nearly nine years since you were taken away from us Jill" said Naruto.

"Who are you and how did you get this?" she said while holding up Naruto's hi-ate.

"Same way all Konoha shinobi gain one, by passing the ninja academy test, like you would have if it wasn't for Blood taken you away from us, your family" said Naruto "So Jinx throw a hex bolt and see what happens since you know only one person that can neutralise your bad luck even on Friday the 13th Since I can't possibly be who your thinking I am from what I've just said"

"Your going to regret messing with my memories if the past" she says as she throws hex bolts at Naruto, only to gape when nothing bad happened to him then she remembered his words 'Its been nearly nine years since you were taken away from us Jill' as she stares at Naruto she notices something on both cheeks and tears start to form at the corner of her eyes as she sees the tell tale signs of her brothers scars like whiskers on the teen in front of hers face.

"Big brother, Naruto?" she asked Quietly her hopes near the top hoping this was her brother.

"Yes Jinx its me, but I've got to say you've grown beautiful little sister so I hope I have to scare the guys that are trying to get into my little sisters pants the hard way. Humph no sister of mines going to be used for male pleasures" he said in a dark tone.

"Don't worry bout that Naruto what are you doing here and how did you get here and were is mom?" she asked and noticed as he flinched on the last question which made Jinx worry. "Naruto what happened to mom?". 'Naruto flinched again, oh god what's happened to mom?' "Naruto?" her voice breaking from worry.

"She' gone, we're are all that's left of out family" he said in a lifeless tone of voice.

'No not mom I never even got to say goodbye' she thought "How? When? Why?" she said in between sobs now crying on Naruto's chest while sitting down on Naruto's lap him leaning against the wall of the warehouse, his left arm wrapped around her, holding her closer to him, while his right hand was going threw her hair waiting for her to calm down before continuing.

"Well it was our 8th birthday…"

(Flashback 8yrs 4 months ago)

Naruto is in class waiting for the for his name to be called. "Naruto Uzumaki." called gets up and walks to the front of the class. "Alright perform Henge." Said Iruka. Naruto did the hand seal and turned into Iruka perfectly. "Ok next substitution". Naruto switched spots with a chair. "Great you did two so for! Now for the last, clone Jutsu." "Ha. From what I saw on his charka reserves observation, he's going fail." Thought Iruka happily. "Hey is it okay for me to do another kind of clone?" asked Naruto. "Um…yes, you can." Said Iruka. "Okay! Shadow clone Jutsu!" he yelled and 3 clones appeared as a perfect copy of Naruto. Iruka and Mizuki were shocked. "How the Hell did the Demon learn that!" they both thought.

"So do I pass?" asked Naruto. "Yes." Iruka said gritting his teeth together. They handed me his headband as Naruto walked away happily. So after a boring ass speech, he went home to celebrate with his mom with ramen. After that incident the year before they started doing that any time Kushina felt like it. About once a week are when something bad happened to Naruto, which was a lot. As he was walking home he saw that the door had been busted open. Meaning somebody is intruding. Naruto ran there with amazing speed. He was however met with a sight he'll never forget.

A mob of about 20 people had and 5 ANBU had broken in and were beating his mother. She could have handled them but she just came from another S-rank mission.

It was then they noticed Naruto to his horror.

"Hey look it's the demon! Get him!" yelled one villager

"Yea! Burn him alive for my sister!" shouted a women.

"Let's kill it before it gets to powerful!" said a man.

Naruto tried to run but his legs wouldn't move. " Run Naruto! RUN!" screamed Kushina. "Shut you stupid bitch! I got lets make watch us kill her! " said the shit-face villager. They dragged him to her and forced open his eyes to watch. " NO! stop it! Please! Leave her alone!" shouted/begged Naruto. About 5-min into it one ANBU pilled out a Kunai a said "I'm tired of this! Just kill her!" screamed like a jackass and put the Kunai by her throat. "I love you, Naruto." She said smiling. The bastard slit her throat and she fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOM!" Naruto screamed. Then it became silent as killer intent radiated everywhere. " You bastards! I'm going to kill you all!" shouted Naruto.

A shit-load of Kyuubi's charka leaked out and he started to slaughter the all very painfully. He thirst his hand into a man's heart, pulled it out, and shoved in his mouth. He then tore off someone's head and throw it at somebody. Any-kind of death possible he did for all the pain, torment, and the death of his mother. After the massacre there was pounding at the door when it bust open to revile the 3rd Hokage, "Naruto! What…happ..end…here" he said getting quieter with every word. Blood, guts, limbs, you name it was everywhere. Naruto was in the centre of the room crying on top of a body. The 3rd walked over and was sadden to see a dead Kushina. "Don't worry Naruto, it's going to be alright. But I'm afraid you must never remember any of this, we cant have you leaving the village for you are the 4th's legacy" He said in a soothing voice as he placed the memory, skill, and knowledge seals on him.

(End Flashback)

"3 days later I woke up in hospital with no memory of who I was or and of my skills. The 3rd Hokage asked if I had any memory of what happened, he then went on and told me a fake story of my life saying I had no parents and I was an only child. When I was released he took me to this apartment complex and said I lived there, he then showed me to the academy and told the kids that I'd lost my memory in an incident, he told me to wait outside then addressed the class and told them not to mention my past but to treat me no differently". Naruto sighed and continued. "The only time he didn't lie that day was saying my favourite food was ramen and I liked to sit on the 4ths head when I'm depressed or need to think alone".

"But on the but on the Brightside I have my sister back and I know who our father was" Naruto said in a cheerier mood.

"Your right we still have each other big brother". She said with a smile. "So you going to tell me who dad was or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" . She said in a playful tone.

"Our dad was none other than the 4th Hokage himself, Minato Namakaze. So that makes our last name actually Uzumaki-Namakaze, though I'm going to stick with just Uzumaki". Naruto said with Jinx nodding in agreement about the last name thing.

"So when are you returning to Konoha?". Jinx asked quietly. "Its just I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you return home"

"Who said I was returning to Konoha? Didn't you notice the slash on the hi-ate, it means I've severed my ties with that village and became a missing-nin , but not before taking that which belongs to us?" he stated with his foxy grin with canines showing.

"Then were are you staying? What will you do for money?" She asked hopping he would join up with them.

"Both sorted, I live with and a member of the Teen Titans, and don't worry about not being able to visit I've got that sorted for you" He said.

Jinx was shocked 'He's with the titans, no how can I fight my own brother and then how can I visit him without getting caught?' She thought until Naruto said the last part and asked a simply as she could. "How?"

"Well…"

(Flashback - 2hours ago at Titans tower)

"Hey Robin, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Coming out of his room in his usual black mission attire minus the twin ninja-to's.

"Sure what is it Naruto?" Robin asked as they continue down the hall.

"Well I was wondering if Jinx could visit here during weekdays and stay here during weekends? Please she'll stay in my room with me most of the time and you can search her for security threats before entering, though I'd prefer one of the girls do it cause she's my little sister and I might just cut your hand of if it gets physical." he pleaded

"Very well but only because she's your sister and you'll be responsible for her actions while on the island". Said Robin.

"Thanks Robin means a lot to me really". Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell the rest of the team when your gone, have fun Naruto by the way here's your communicator". He says as he hands it to Naruto who then places it on his belt and heading out the door, to see his sister for the first time since her kidnapping all those years ago.

"Thanks Robin I won't betray your trust" He yells as he runs into the distance.

'I hope not Naruto, I hope not' Robin thinks as he head's to tell them about the whole Jinx visiting during times of the week and staying on the weekends. 'I'm going to need a headache tablet when this is over, wait a minute, oh crap today's Saturday, better tell them quick and to clean the kitchen/sitting room.' as he ran back to the rest of the team.

(End Flashback)

"Oh… So are you going to tell me why you no longer look like your self?" asked jinx

"Uh sure so this is what happened…" he started

(Flashback 6 months ago October 9th)

It was all over.

The remains of the final battle with Akatsuki could be seen for miles around within the borders of the land of fire. Craters littered the devastated surrounding landscape, occasionally occupied with an unfortunate corpse or two belonging to those who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. However, this is not where the end begins.

Several miles from the border was a cave. Inside lay the nearly dead remains of the Konoha 12, minus Naruto and Sasuke, plus Sai, Yamato, Konan the traitor of Akatsuki, Shizune, Gaara the Kazekage and Kakashi (Sasuke and his team disappeared to rest in the lair.) sprawled along the walls, held down by ROOT forces, gazing at the horror that was occurring in front of them.

A giant, nine eyed head gazed blankly into space with two hands with a ring on each finger positioned themselves in a gesture as if holding something in front of it, like a monster sized zombie that got stuck getting out of the grave.

Five shadowed figures stood on top the fingers, each grinning in the presence of success and accomplishment. Kisame, Zetsu, Danzo and Madara, busy focusing their chakra while a heroic orange clad idiot slash demon container was slowly losing that last particular title. Each member looked as if they had been put through a blender from the state of their clothes and their bodies, but their smirks counteracted what their bodies presented.

The final battle was initially a stalemate, going in favour of the Konoha forces when Kisame screwed up, until Danzo and his loyal ROOT forces switched sides on the last second, much to everyone's surprise. The man was notorious for being underhanded, but even they did not expect their newly elected Hokage to betray his own forces at the last moment. Needless to say tempers were high and morale was low.

As he floated in the middle of what he would describe as the most boring place in the universe, next to Iruka's classes, the only thought that went through Naruto's mind was:

After about 2 days into the extraction process, Naruto was taking a break from trying to get out of whatever the hell he was in. Sure he was captured, about to die, and on the verge of a tyrannical new world order, but he dealt with his panic and depression 21 hours ago due to one of his unspoken promises to himself to never go down the path of the emo. He had seen what it did to Sasuke and he did NOT want that to happen to him.

"Was this what Gaara went through? Three days of this is torture, let alone five! No wonder he died, I mean sure the guy is as strong and awesome as me, but honestly! This place is driving me NUTS!" He thought as he was pulled into his mindscape.

**Inside the mindscape Kyuubi was thinking**

"**OI… BRAT, I'VE THOUGHT OF AWAY TO SAVE BOTH OUR ASSES, BUT IT COMES WITH A SACRIFICE ON BOTH SIDES"** said Kyuubi.

"Oh… and what would that be you stupid fox?, your sort of being extracted you know?" Naruto said annoyed that his last glimpse of life is being stuck looking at the vein of his existence.

" **I'M GOING TO REVERSE THE JUTSU, AND MURGE WITH MY FELLOW DEMON LORDS AND ONCE AGAIN BECOME THE JUBI, THAT IS MY SACRIFICE"** said Kyuubi.

"So what's my sacrifice and if you say freedom forget it" said Naruto

"**SIMPLE BRAT, YOUR GONNA GET A BRAND NEW BODY TO ADJUST TO THE POWER OF THE JUBI, YOUR SEAL WILL ALSO ADJUST TO JUBI AS WELL MAKING IT MORE AFFECTIVE AND LESS DANGEROUS TO USE, PLUS YOU'LL GET A FEW MORE SERPRISES, BY THE WAY YOU WILL STILL HAVE THE SCARS ON YOUR CHEEKS"** said Kyuubi

"Fine do it, I'm not ready to die yet, I've got a lot to do before that day I've still got to become Hokage" said Naruto as he braced himself.

"**VERY WELL BRAT ILL START IMEDIATELY"** said Kyuubi as he started the refusing and transformation process.

**Outside mindscape**

The members of Akatsuki and the Naruto's friend's stared in horror as eight tails shot towards the eyes containing the other demon lords and pulled the demons from their prisons into and Naruto's body. While the last one impaled the shocked Danzo so the extraction Jutsu would cancel.

As the Jutsu cancelled an explosion of power came from Naruto. As the dust cleared they all stared in awe at what they saw.

(End Flashback)

"And I'll tell you what happened after that another time Jinx but not now. So you going to get some stuff to stay at the tower for the weekends so you don't have to come back here just to get changed, because it is Saturday which means your staying over tonight. But remember bring nothing that can be seen as a security threats" said Naruto with a serious voice "Oh and don't tell your team mates know were your going but you can tell them what I am to you so they don't worry"

"Yes, big brother" she says while going back into the warehouse to pack some things.

**Inside**

Gizmo notices Jinx return after 3hours and decides to ask "Who was that pale pit-snifter? and what the hell took so long? Loosing to weakling civilians are we Jinx".

"I'll have you know Gizmo that the pale pit-snifter as you called him is my big brother" she stated " And his name is Naruto, oh and by the way I'll be spending my weekends from now at his place when he's not out of town on business".

Gizmo's jaw hung low at that information 'wait she has an older brother no fucking way' "How come you never said you had a brother and he doesn't look that much older than you" said Gizmo.

"Because I thought I'd never see him again so I decided not to bring up the memories of my home and he's about 10 minutes older than me. So I'll see you tomorrow green shrimp" she said as she grabbed her bag stuffed it with stuff she'd need and walked outside to her brother.

**Outside**

Jinx sees Naruto and walks up to him as he turns around and asks. "You ready to go Jill?"

Jinx smiles and nods her head, while Naruto pulls out his communicator and calls Robin.

"Yo, Robin me and Jinx are on are way so if you can get Cyborg to cast a shadow away from his body that would be cool" Naruto said.

"Ok, but why Cyborg? and why a shadow?" asked Robin over the communicator.

"Do it and find out you got 1minute, Naruto out" he said as he shut of the communicator.

"You might want to hold on tight to me Jill" he said

"Okay, but why?" she asked as she held her brother tight.

"Simple, I'm going to stop anyone following us by travelling a way they can't" he said with a smile

"How?"

"Like this" he then said "Shadow-walk Jutsu" as a dark black smoke appeared around them and they disappeared.

End chapter 2


	3. rank of a brother and who's Miya

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or Teen Titans**_

**Titans tower 1minute 1second after communication from Naruto**

The titans were wondering why Naruto asked Cyborg to stand in front of a light and make a shadow.

"What's taking Naruto? Was he serious when he asked me to do this robin or did it sound like a joke?" asked Cyborg

"What sounded like a joke Cyborg?" said Naruto's voice from somewhere.

"Naruto? Where are you?" asked Cyborg.

"Simple, look at your shadow" he said.

As the titans looked at Cyborg's shadow Naruto and Jinx started to rise out of it. When they finally exit the shadow Naruto looked at everyone's shocked faces and said "What are you looking at? Its not like you haven't seen Raven do something similar".

'Sweat drop' "Uhhh…. Yea, so I'm guessing you told her about being checked for security threats?" asked Robin.

"Yea, yea I told her so who's doing it Rae or Star?" asked Naruto while looking at the girls.

"I will be doing the threat of security checking of friend Naruto's sister" said Starfire while taking Jinx to another room to do the check.

"Well I can tell you Jill hasn't changed much" stated Naruto when Starfire & Jinx left.

"Wait…. So she's all ways been evil? Wait does that mean you're the good twin?" asked BB finally breaking out of his shock from how Naruto entered with Jinx.

"Jill's was not and is not evil Beast boy, it's just neither of us like rules that much, she just shows how much she dislikes them by breaking them, just like when we were kids" he stated as he facial features softened "Besides she's still my sweet little sister that much is the same. It seems as thinking she'd never see me or mom again she tried to forget but when she saw the hi-ate and something I said to her brought back the past in her heart, that and it helps that I'm the only person her hex bolts never has or ever will work on… hehe want to know an interesting fact about Jill's power's if I'm within 10 meters of her" he asked

"Sure I guess anything on our enemies abilities is greatly needed no matter how small a detail it is" said Robin.

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead as he said "First of all Robin, she's my little sister not 'The Enemy', secondly when I'm within 10 meters of her person her hex bolts and bad luck effect are null and void, though it used to be me being within 1 meter so that's a great improvement on my side" he sighed and turned to face Cyborg "And lastly Cyborg you have 1 minute to run before I come to hurt you"

"What? Why?" he asked as he neared the door.

"Because you deceived and broke Jill's heart a while back when she was at H.I.V.E. Academy…. Oh yea she told me about her life since she was taken here but mostly it was guy's that had used, abused or broke my her heart, Cyborg or should I call you 'Stone' by the way you have 30 seconds left once I finish this sentence so, I'd start running if I were you" he said the last part in a sing-song voice as CY bolted it from the room just as Starfire and Jinx returned to the room.

"Please, what has got friend Cyborg doing the running while doing what's known as girl like screaming" asked a confused Starfire.

"Easy Star, I'm doing my job as a big brother, like I should have been doing for the past nine years" he said then counted out loud while unsheathing Devastator "3...2...1...0... Oh Cyborg hope your ready to know pain" BLINK…. BLINK "Wow I just sounded like Nagito before he died… scary well at least I don't go around calling my self god, I mean sure the guy was powerful with the rinnegan but talk about deluded… oh well on with the hunt" he stated while striking a funny pose while holding his blade up in front of him like an old commander of war would to signal for attack to commence, he then started running out the room at inhuman speeds.

"Uhhh… Jinx, are you sure he's not related with 'The Flash'?" asked Robin.

"Well our father was the 4th Hokage and he was known as 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' but that was because of his technique known as the 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu' which Naruto is starting to learn but it's the most complex Jutsu Naruto's ever seen according to him so it's going to take some time to learn, even longer to be able to master it and be able to use it effectively in battle circumstances" said Jinx.

"How do you know all that?" Said BB

"He told me, but the only person to ever master it also created it and that was our father after all so I have no doubt my big brother will master the Jutsu, besides he's all ready surpassed what our father did with the 'Rasengan' by mastering it in less time it took our father to create and master it which took 3yrs according to Naruto, but also because the one Naruto originally learned which is the one he used on Cinderblock is incomplete, so Naruto did what father couldn't… and that is add elemental chakra manipulation into it, turning it into a complete 'Rasengan'" Jinx said with a smirk proud at what her brother has accomplished.

"Wow so what did Naruto do before joining us anyway Robin?" asked BB as Robin groaned.

Beast boy weren't you listening in that massacre of humiliation called 'training' this morning" seeing the blank stare on BB's face he continued "He said 'in the ninja world its kill or be killed'. he then gave us two lesson but I think he ran out of time before could do the last one but the first two were 'ninja lesson number one: tia-jutsu the art of hand to hand combat' then 'ninja lesson number two: ninjutsu'. So Beast boy can you guess what he was now?" asked Robin.

"Uhhh…. A ninja" BB answered.

"You know the 3rd lesson is about gen-jutsu: the art of illusions, but I forgot to ask him what rank he was" said Jinx.

"Rank?" Robin asked.

"Shinobi have ranks starting with the lowest rank which is gennin to elite Jonin, there is also medic-nin, hunter-nin, anbu black ops then the leader of the village the Hokage. But there a three ninja in Konoha known as the sanin who were the holders of one of three summoning contracts. They were toads, slugs and snakes. When a sanin dies he hands down the summoning contract to his chosen successor. That successor is usual just as or more powerful then the last and they become the new sanin for there respective contracts." stated Jinx like the smart girl she always was.

Just as she finished Cyborg was tossed in the room tied up as Naruto walks in casually then blinks. "so what I miss?" asked Naruto while he started to climb up the wall to tie Cyborg to the ceiling, once he finished he dropped then flipped in the air so he would land in a crouch with utter silence. "Yes even from that height I'm still light on my feet while landing".

"Umm… Naruto, what rank where you when you left Konoha?" Jinx asked.

"Well up until purvey-sage died I was a gennin at nearly Kage level, but after he died I became the toad sanin as I now hold the toad contract. Why'd you want to know that Jill?" asked Naruto.

"WOW, MY BROTHER ONE OF THE LEGANDARY SANIN…. THAT'S SO COOL" yelled Jinx in a giddy voice.

"Yes, yes very cool but I can tell you that training under a sanin is hard work in fact my old squad, team 7 all trained under a sanin. Me with Jirya just like father, Sakura with Tsunade and Sasuke with Orochimaru. Hehe no more snake sanin or contract holders left." Naruto said with an amused sounding voice.

"Why's that Naruto?" asked Robin while the titans and Jinx were learning about Naruto's life.

"Because Sasuke killed Orochimaru so he then became the snake sanin, then I killed Sasuke bout 6 months ago now. That's why there's no more snake sanin no wait tell a lie there's still the crazy ex-student of Orochimaru, Anko. And since Tsunade's still alive and so is Sakura there will be another slug sanin." said Naruto "And before you ask Jill that story is for a later date, since it was me vs. Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, so it'll be quite the tale when I tell it"

"But… Why not now?" she whined.

"YO CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE NOW?" yelled since he knew Naruto wouldn't tell.

"Because I don't want to tell you yet and for your question Cyborg….No" said Naruto in a monotone voice when answering his question. Naruto then kept at that voice for scary effect still looking at CY he continued " I changed my mind about not being as cruel as Kakashi sensei, so your going to watch us eat… Robin go answer the door the pizza and Chinese food I ordered while Jill was packing should be here right about…. Now" .

'DING DONG'.

Fine but that's just scary how you did that" said Robin.

"Oh and Raven" Naruto said addressing said girl.

"Yes, Naruto what is it?" she asked.

"I ordered salad for you but don't have it all cause contrary to Konoha beliefs I do eat thing's besides ramen even if it is my favourite food" said Naruto

"Very well Naruto" she said as she turned away from Naruto's friendly gaze to hide her raging blush. ' come on Raven control your self, don't want to break anything. Besides you can't have feelings for him you've only know him 24hrs' she thought to herself as she calmed down a little then turned back round as Robin re-entered the room with the take-out pizza, Chinese and salad.

"Well lets eat, but remember no food for Cyborg till morning and he has to stay up there all night" Naruto said while pointing up to Cyborg.

When they finished they all said good night and left CY to hang around a while. Naruto, Jinx and Raven walk side by side in a comfortable silence not so much Raven she's still trying to figure out why her emotions are acting up. She was broken out of her thoughts by Jinx whispering in her ear. "You like my big brother? Don't you?" asked Jinx.

"He's my team mate so I can tolerate him since he's more mature than Beast boy and only serious when the time call's for it I'm guessing. If that what you mean by liking Naruto the yes I do. Why do you ask?" asked Raven.

That's not what I meant and you know it, take for instance when I mentioned you liking Naruto your face went bright red, so I'm guessing you ether have a crush on big brother or you love him. But wow I didn't peg you to like anything not Goth related, though with how he looks now I can see that you could see him as a Goth, hey you never know maybe if you ask him out he'll say yes" stated Jinx.

"One I'm not Goth, two I don't have a crush on Naruto and three why are you trying to hook us up?" asked Raven, she the noticed Naruto wasn't around. "And where is Naruto he was just here a second ago?"

"Oh he went ahead to the room to get ready for the night and set up a place for him to sleep since he said I could have the bed, and because everyone deserves love non-more so than Naruto and you I guess, but definitely Naruto. So if you make him happy, who am I to stand in the way?" said Jinx with a smile not smirk.

"Uhhh…. Thanks I guess, but I'm not one to show emotions" stated Raven as she came to her door that was opposite Naruto's room which now has the same symbol as on the back of his shirt the spiral with a creature with 10 tails in the centre of it. "What's that creature in the symbol?".

"I believe it is the Jubi or the 10 tailed demon known it our world as the true king of demons, well see you in the morning Goth girl" said Jinx as she entered Naruto's room.

Raven was confused because of Jinx's words so she decided to meditate tonight.

**The next day 7a.m**

The titans plus Jinx walked into the kitchen/lounge (you know the big room we see the titans spending most of their free time in) so they can let Cy down but they were all wondering where Naruto went to. "Hey Jinx, where's Naruto is he still not up?" asked Robin.

"He wasn't in the room when I woke up so he's probably still got his bad habits" Jinx stated.

"Bad habits?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, when we were younger Naruto never woke up in his bed, usually you would find him in the kitchen asleep at the table" she said.

"Dude why there?" asked BB.

"Simple, he'd always need a drink dead on midnight, once he finishes he tends to fall asleep wherever he is at the time. it's a weird habit if you ask me" said Jinx.

"Ok, Star go get Cyborg down then lets eat" said Robin a Starfire got Cyborg of the ceiling.

"If your wondering where Naruto is he's on the couch, but he looks really ill, he's sweating and breathing heavily while moving erratically. He must have a fever" said CY as he touched ground.

"Sorry to tell you this but Naruto can't get ill, catch diseases or die from poisons, so I doubt he is ill" said Jinx.

"Then what is causing it, could it be a nightmare?" said CY with his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

The titans plus Jinx surround Naruto, his pyjamas where white Chinese style. Raven noticed something that wasn't there before around his neck with his white crystal necklace. It was a silver heart shaped locket with what appears to be an two gold engagement rings, one on either side of the locket, this was on a silver chain link necklace. "What's that I don't remember seeing Naruto having this locket around his neck yesterday?" said Raven then suddenly it happened.

Naruto shot open his eyes and shot up with tears going down his face as he yelled "MIYA" as he got into a fettle position and started rocking back and forth while whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. One thought rushed through everyone's mind before Jinx went and hugged Naruto close to her. 'Who's Miya?".

It took Naruto ten minutes to calm down before Starfire asked "Friend Naruto, who is this Miya you screamed of when you woke from your mares-of-night?". Everyone noticed Naruto flinch when the name was brought up.

Naruto looked at the locket and rings on a silver chain, that he now holds in his hands with sad and pained look in his eyes when he replied "Sorry Starfire but I'm not ready to talk about her yet, if this happens again maybe I'll tell you more but for now all I'll say is she's someone I loved very much, but now we can never have the happiness of each others company again".

"Why, dude you scare her of or something?" asked BB.

The next thing anyone knew a black tendril came out of Naruto's shadow, griped BB's leg and threw him hard against the wall and then Naruto grabbed his throat and held him in the air while he spoke in a cold dead monotone voice with his eyes shadowed over not even looking at BB's terrified face " Don't make joke's about things you know nothing about, if we weren't team mates you would be dead right now Beast boy. We can no longer be happy together since she died two weeks ago" everyone gasped at this before Naruto continued "She was poisoned so if I where you Beast boy I'd learn to think before I talk and stop making everything in life a joke". Naruto then dropped BB and left to get changed he turned and in the same voice he said " I'm going to change then I'll be outside training if you need me" he then left to do what he said.

"Wow even when emotionally unstable at the time his mastery of the shadows are perfectly controlled, but did anyone but me notice the black sparks coming of off Naruto's right arm? He might not have shown it but he was pissed beyond belief, now I really feel sorry for brother blood if Naruto ever meets him in battle, remember what he said to Beast boy right now" Robin said as the group looked at the cowering green boy "He said ' if we weren't team mates you would be dead right now', so I suggest letting him talk about his past when he's ready to and not before. That goes to you too Jinx, even though you're his little sister and he won't even think of hurting you it's still best if you leave him be on the subject".

Fine, but I'm going to find Naruto, he said we could go to the shopping mall today since he need's civilian cloths" said Jinx as she got to the door Starfire called out to her.

"Wait, could I go to the mall-of-shopping with you?" she asked.

"Whatever, just no funny business. Are the rest of you coming or is it just us and the space girl?" Jinxed asked as Naruto suddenly appeared in a happier mood with a sheepish look on his face scratching the back of his head.

"Hehe sorry Jinx forgot about promising to go to the mall today" he said.

"Wow that was a quick mood change and what's with your cloths" she asked.

Naruto was wearing his normal outfit minus the weapons but they were white with the spiral on the back was black now but still holds the image of Jubi on the back while his shinobi sandals were still black and you could now see what was thought to be the shadows over his hands where actually black gauntlets with white cracks as a design running over them as they reached to just under his elbow while the top of the gauntlet over Naruto's hand was the leaf symbol now with a slash mark through it since when he slashed his hi-ate the symbol of the leaf on each hand suddenly gained them as well. (weird huh just thought it sounded cool oh and they are special but you'll just have to guess what they do till I feel like telling you)

"What, I do have my cloths in different colours you know, even if it is just white and black" Naruto said with a pout while looking at his sister with arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, no need to be protective, so are you lot coming or what?" Jinxed asked.

"Uhhh sure, titans get into your civilian cloths and get what you need back here in 10 minutes, oh and Naruto here's a bank card and detail's you've got enough money in that to buy a sports car so there's enough, that's got to last the month so spend wisely" robin said as he handed Naruto the card and details. He then gave Naruto a quick lesson on how to use it since this was all new to him then quickly left to get ready. The 10 minutes were up and the group was on a bus towards the mall since driving in the t-car would not be discrete.

Naruto suddenly another felt a chill go up his spine which the titans and Jinx "What's up Naruto you cold?" asked Robin.

"No I sense someone just imagined me as an old man then about 14 people just compared me with a power obsessed, snake fetish, gay traitor of an ex-friend" Naruto said.

"OKAAY" was all that was said for the rest of the bus journey.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Tsunade has summoned the now Konoha 10 plus there sensei's and Sai, Shizune also in the room. "I've summoned you here because as you know Naruto has become a s-class missing-nin. I'll be sending the remainder of team Kakashi and Yamito to find and return him to the village, Kakashi if he refuses use force but do not kill him he's mind is unstable since I couldn't help his fiancé, I'm afraid he'll do a Sasuke and take revenge on the village. He has also taken the sacred scroll and the Namakaze scrolls plus several others he shouldn't of known existed from the safe" Tsunade said with a serious face.

"Might I inquire which scrolls it is that he shouldn't of known existed" Kakashi asked.

"Do you remember what was sealed other than Kyuubi, you should remember it was on their 8th birthday if what Jirya said or what was written here in this medical folder about Naruto on that day" Tsunade asked.

"Oh crap, Naruto's memories, skills and knowledge suppressing seals have been released haven't they?" Kakashi asked in a scared tone, receiving a nod from Tsunade.

"It appears that way Kakashi, he remembers Kushina and all he everyone he's lost in this village, Miya's murder doesn't help either"

"Excuse me Kakashi sensei what did Lady Hokage mean by 'their 8th birthday'?" Sakura asked.

"You see when the 3rd Hokage sealed away Naruto's memories, skills and knowledge it erased his memories when you first met Naruto at the academy just before his 8th birthday do you remember what he was like" getting a nod from Sakura he continued " well about may time that year Naruto's twin sister Jill or 'Jinx' as everyone knew her by disappeared taken by a mysterious visitor to the village that called himself Brother Blood, then on their 8th birthday Naruto witnessed his mother be beaten and killed by about 20 villagers and 5 ANBU Naruto used the Kyuubi's power for the first time that day as he killed every single one of them. When the 3rd got there…. Well its best you don't know what it looked like but to finish this little tail the 3rd put the seal on him and he woke up 3 days later and told lie upon lie about his life" said Kakashi in a sad tone.

"Oh" said Sakura.

"Kakashi as interesting as that is we still have to find away to get to this place he's gone to if the report here is right Naruto used a very powerful space/time Jutsu he called it 'Demonica: Dimension Gate Jutsu' so I don't know where your going to start".

"Hey Neji, didn't Shion say that she could do a Jutsu that could take you to other worlds?, and if she goes to where a portal has been opened recently she can re-open the portal to whatever dimension it was opened to?" asked Sakura.

"I believe so, and luckily she doesn't need Naruto to give her an heir anymore since he hooked her up with a really good man. I hear she's getting married soon and wants Naruto to give her away like a father would a daughter. Though their waiting to get married before having the children" said Neji in an amused tone while thinking of Naruto as an old man walking Shion down the isle using an walking. Neji snickers.

Looking away from the obviously crazy boy they turn towards Tsunade "That settles, it send a message to priestess Shion state that we need her to find Naruto, if what Neji said is true she'll be here in about a week so until then, team Kakashi your to rest and get prepared I'll ad in the message for Shion to be prepared as well since she'll accompany you on this mission as she will be your only means home besides Naruto. Now that that's settled everyone's dismissed" Tsunade said as they all left. Everyone that was in the room thought the same thing ' Why did you leave Naruto? Are you becoming like Sasuke?'.

End chapter 3


	4. flashback, WTF I'm dead and gifts

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or Teen Titans**_

**2 weeks later**

It's been two weeks since the arrival of Naruto and under his instruction the titans and himself have become an effective team together, Naruto when out saving the city is now known as 'ten-tail' since that's what he called himself when the titans got ambushed by reporters, but since Naruto now wears a black Kakashi style mask no one but the titans and Jinx's team know what he looks like, but hell even Gizmo and Mammoth doesn't know he's a titan. Jinx has been coming over on the weekends as Naruto picks her up so that she isn't followed, so that's where we find our hero.

Naruto is walking up to Jinx's team HQ, as he walks he wonders why Jinx hasn't called him the past two nights ' I mean its weird Jubi, Jinx has called me every night she's not at the tower since our reunion, and then she stop's ' Naruto thought.

"**Maybe that techno brat Gizmo has been messing with her things even after that fun little, but very painful scare you gave him last week"** Jubi said.

' AWW… come on it was only the blue-moon tsukuyomi, so it's not as bad as when I use the normal tsukuyomi and how was I to know my ones would effect the outer body as well. Its not like you told me all the effects of the Dar-Kon so it's your fault ' thought Naruto.

"**No, its your fault for not listening when I told you about your tsukuyomi being twice as powerful as the Sharingan's and also effecting the persons body and mind, plus you're the one that got shot with that gun thing on your 3rd**** day on the job and your just lucky that the deities look over all dimensions that and I think Lady Yami has a thing for you, thought so Lady Kami and Lord Shinagami is just to lazy to reap your soul so … up yours brat"** Jubi said irritably.

' Don't remind me….' Naruto thought.

(Flashback - Day 3 morning after shopping mall)

Naruto woke up in front of the fridge and blinked ' I really got to take the drink into my room instead of drink when I get it… oh well, hey Jubi make sure I remember that ' thought Naruto.

"**Whatever kid now let me sleep or I'll make that sexy Jutsu of yours permanent"** Said Jubi.

' You wouldn't dare ' thought Naruto.

And just to prove a point Naruto's body changed into his female persona but with the same eyes and hair colour as his male form just as Jinx and the titans came in.

BLINK… BLINK

"Uhhh… Naruto why did you turn into a girl?" asked Jinx.

Naruto quickly thought of a cover story since the titans didn't know about the Jubi unlike Jinx. "Simple Jill, I wanted you to meet me I'm Natsuke, I was created by Naruto when he was 12, this is not a Henge but a transformation on the genetic level like Beast boy's ability to genetic changes into his animals. Side affects are I'm 100% female until I decide to change back into Naruto and added to the fact that my personality changes to that of a female but I have no attraction to men so I guess I'd be lesbian in this form" Said Natsuke.

"Ok, then why did you looked shocked when you changed?" Jinx asked.

"Because I'm no longer blonde that and I didn't expect you to come in when I transformed" she lied.

BEEP….BEEP…BEEP

"Jinx, stay here titans move out and Natsuke change back into Naruto" ordered Robin as they ran out the building.

' You heard him Jubi now release the Jutsu now, I so wish I didn't create it now ' she thought as she became Naruto once more.

"So Robin what's happening?" Naruto asked.

"Armed bank robbery, so be careful or you could just die" Said Robin to the group.

"Yahoo finally some deadly action now that's what I need" Naruto said in a purely giddy voice as he thought of the danger.

The rest of the titans all sweat dropped at Naruto's giddy outburst as one thought went through their mind's ' He is so going to get shot if he doesn't take this seriously '.

**Jump city - Bank of Cash Monies** (sorry couldn't think of a name)

The titans arrive at the scene and Naruto rushed past the titans with a smile on his face. "Uhhh… Should we go after him?" said BB.

"No choice now, what's he thinking just running in there? they have guns for god's sake" said Robin in an angry tone.

"Robin you may have made a mistake in saying armed robbery" said Raven.

"Why would you say that Raven?" asked the confused Robin.

"Because Naruto doesn't know what a gun is nor has he ever seen one since they don't have them in his world. He probably thinks they only have knives or swords like those bandits would have in his world" stated Raven. Once that was said Robin had a look of pure horror on his face as what Raven said was true..

BANG…. BANG…. BANG "AGHHHHH"

"OH crap that sounded like Naruto" said Cyborg in a worried tone as they rushed inside just as Naruto hit the ground with a thud after killing the last of the bank robbers.

"NARUTO" they all screamed as they rushed to him.

"Is he dead?" asked BB

Robin pressed his fingers to Naruto's neck over the jugular vein "Yes there's no pulse" Robin said in a sad tone.

"You realise we are so dead, Right?" said BB in a sad tone as he looked at Naruto's masked face.

"Why's that?" Raven asked with venom in her tone while Starfire was being held by Robin and CY was looking down at the floor.

"One reason, Jinx is Naruto's twin sister, so she's going to kill us once she find's out Naruto is dead" he said.

They flinched at the answer BB gave but then they heard clapping coming from the doorway as a figure is seen.

"Hello Robin, titans, dead titan, did you have fun?" asked the shadowed figure with a calm synthesized voice.

"I know that voice anywhere…. Slade I was wondering what happened to you after we stopped Trigon, so what are you up to this time?" Robin asked.

"Quite simple Robin, I'm trying to destroy the titans once and for all and what better way than starting with the new recruit, eh?" Slade said. "And besides I am known as Deathstroke the Terminator for a reason, but I wonder…. Why didn't you make a plan before you got here? Or is it that your losing your touch Robin?"

"That's it enough talk titans GO!" Robin said as they all started to fight Slade.

**Mindscape**

"Ugh what hit me?" asked Naruto as he got up off of the floor.

"**You idiot your dead now we've got to wait for Lord Shinagami to come take our souls to either heaven or hell or worse his stomach"** Jubi said as he shivered at the last possibility.

"WHAT, NO, I ONLY JUST GOT MY SISTER BACK" yelled Naruto.

"**Look on the Brightside brat you might end up seeing your dead fiancé again"** Jubi said.

"Miya… I miss her Jubi but Jill's still my sister I just cant let her lose me as well, she might not act like it but she feel's like she could have maybe done something to save mom" he said. "And besides I need to live a happy life like Miya would have wanted. I just hope they find the person that poisoned her and bring Miya's killer to justice"

"Words of compassion from a mortal so young, that has also lost so much" came a feminine voice from somewhere Naruto couldn't pinpoint.

"**Hey brat on you knees, that is the voice of Lady Kami the creator of all life"** Jubi said as he bowed to one of his creators as did Naruto with no questions asked once he saw Jubi bow.

"_Quite right Kami, what do you think Shinagami"_ said a second female voice.

" _**I agree Lady Yami, but what are you two doing here? I did not think you would come in persons, as you should know that I would do the task set to me by yourselves, Mi Lady's"**_ said Shinagami.

In unison they say "Simple, we want him to live, he will also get something from all four of us".

"**My Mother's what do you mean by 'all four of us' I only see three deities?"** Jubi asked confused.

"We mean you as well Ju-Ju" Kami said.

"_And no complaints either, now if I remember correctly you had a blood transfusion from that Huuga girl before Ju-Ju was restored, am I correct Naruto?" _Yami asked.

"Yes Lady Yami it is, but what does that have to do with anything? And why can I only see Lord Shinagami?" asked Naruto.

"_**Because Naruto it was agreed by both Lady Kami and her sister Lady Yami that mortals will only see one of their physical forms when I take the poor soul to either heaven or hell but if you use the seal your father or the 3**__**rd**__** Hokage: Sarutobi did you go into my stomach or in Kyuubi and your father's case your seal, speaking of witch since your seal has changed his consciousness is no longer needed as you can control all ten tails with the gifts the four of us are going to give you" **_Said Shinagami as he looked at Naruto's seal and noticed something was missing _**"Hey your father's essence has left already, I didn't think he wasted that much time when you nearly released Kyuubi when fighting pain"**_.

"**So if I've got to make this new do-jutsu for the brat can I give him something else to use as a power boost before using my chakra?"** asked Jubi.

"Yes you can Ju-Ju, but what is it that your thinking?" Kami asked.

"**The seal of Dark Ages, as you know it is the only curse mark that doesn't eat away at the users body, soul and mind. But the power is twice that of the heaven curse mark, though if your smart enough you wont let the power go to your head. Hell I'll even place it so you can use the second state"** Jubi said. **"Plus your mutation will be loss of your whisker marks with a cool looking symbol that moves like fire showing that your in the second state and your first state looks like the Uchiha's first state curse mode. Not bad eh? More power no negative side affects"**

Jubi then made an image appear in the air of Naruto with a pair of eye's with two round white pupils, black iris, red circles (rinnegan style) going from the pupil to the edge of the iris with three white tomes (Sharingan style) in each eye. Naruto was in awe with how cool they looked but then the eye's image changed with the veins around his eyes showing(byakugan style) same style on the eyes except the tomes morphed into something that looks like Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan but the three blades are white still.

"**That first one is the complete first stage of your new do-jutsu kid I gave it it's name based on your strongest affinity. The first stage is called the Dar-Kon basically you have perfect 360 degree vision unlike the Byakugan, all the abilities of the Sharingan, that means copying Jutsu, any except bloodline and sealing jutsu so tough luck brat you'll have to learn your fathers technique the hard way. You also have the ability to see through and cast Gen-jutsu if you look into your opponents eyes, and lets not forget predictive movements meaning you can see and time accordingly to doge what just killed you, and finally you remember what the six paths of pain could do well you can do that but unlucky for you your not getting the ability that Nagito guy had you know that whole I can revive a whole ninja village also you cannot make the six paths like Nagito"** stated Jubi **" the next one is the stage two I designed it to have the appearance similar to Itachi's Mangekyo since he was the only Uchiha that I …well Kyuubi has met that isn't power hungry that and I like the design. Right well this one is called the Darkenkyo Dar-Kon, just like the second state lets you use the first states abilities as well as Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, that space/time Jutsu Kakashi uses and the one Madara uses as well as turning intangible just like Madara but you won't need to practice that it just happens, right with Susanoo you still have the tears of blood thing, but lucky you no going blind from using it and since you did research on the Mangekyo so you could fight the Uchiha's I'm guessing you know how to activate and use them?"** getting a nod from the boy Jubi continues **"So basically its like the Eternal Mangekyo without the taking your brothers eye's or live forever as long as the moon exist ha-ha…. Yea right look where he is now… dead in the deepest part's hell that's where, now when you get up you will only have the first state active then tonight you will work on tsukuyomi which is twice as powerful as the Sharingan's one and a new version I created for you called blue-moon tsukuyomi which is the same ability as the normal but the 72 hours is the same effect as half the Sharingan's tsukuyomi strength so its better for not killing the guy so you can interrogate them just as Ibiki taught you. When you got that you'll work on Susanoo, but I should warn you about some effects of tsuku….."** Naruto didn't bother listening to the rest as he walked over to the Shinagami.

"Lord Shinagami, what are the other gifts that Lady Kami, Lady Yami and yourself have given to me?" asked Naruto as Jubi was saying something on the lines of 'stupid brats with attention span the size of a pea'.

Shinagami laughed and said _**"Sorry kid but Lady Kami and Lady Yami said that their gifts to you will be made clear only when the time is right, besides they didn't tell me before they left a second ago, but my gift is a scythe, this scythe and a black silk cloak, when the cloak is summoned you will be in reaper mode, when the scythe is summoned it will allow you to see your opponents very soul, if the soul is white they are pure, bluish/green is a normal person, now if the soul is black with a purplish glow then the soul has been tainted and cannot change. It is those soul's, the souls of the tainted and evil that I want you to reap for you are now know as the living reaper, but only in reaper mode. I suggest summoning the scythe first. Ok kid, Jubi's done so I'll kick you out of here where your body is already healed and just waiting for your mind to return, you have also got stage ones for your new curse mark and do-jutsu active, remember don't hunger for more power or you'll become something you don't want to become now go your team mates are in a rough spot"**_ the shinagami said.

"Tell Lady Kami and Lady Yami thank you and thank you as well Lord Shinagami" Naruto said as he ran to the exit of his mindscape.

**Out of mindscape**

The titans and Slade look in awe as Naruto's body suddenly gets up keeping its eyes shadowed over, when they notice that all the bullets suddenly popped out of the body as it started to heal. that's when these strange black marks started to cover his body as everyone felt a massive pressure in the air. Then Naruto's killer intent 'as Robin recognised it from some of the villains of Gotham' suddenly spiked again before it suddenly vanished.

"What just happened? I could have swore he was dead a second ago" asked Slade.

"I'm afraid it will take a lot to kill me, but it won't take a lot to kill you" Naruto said as his eyes became visible earning gasps from the titans and a curious glance from the one eyed masked stranger. "So tell me mister, how would you like to die? Wait one second.. Your like Cyborg but minus some flesh" Naruto stated.

"Very good, I take it back Robin, he is unique and so is his sister, looks like I'll have to…." the Slade-bot never got to finish as it was destroyed the second it mentioned his sister.

After Naruto destroyed the Slade-bot he put the mask that was pulled of back on over his face as the weird marks receded back to the curse seal. Naruto decided that he'll keep his eyes up when with the titans as he would like to spend time as a civilian when not with the titans but his normal eyes are one-of-a-kind so he'd be easily recognised in public. "Uhhh, sorry bout the scare but when you said armed robbery I thought you meant knives or swords not those L shaped thing's that fire something fast enough to get past my eye's and kill me, you better thank the deities that I'm alive cause I sure did" Naruto said.

"Uhhh dude, what's a whatever you said" BB asked

"Deity or deities is a type of god Beast boy I believe the Japanese and Naruto's world have the same beliefs and gods" stated Raven.

"Ok, we get it BB's an idiot though after what i just did I'm no smarter, oh well, you know I'm lucky I've got enough of these to last several years so plenty of time before I need a new look though I only have seven of these white ones and even if I could repair this there's just to much blood stained in now, I'll see you guy's at the tower I'm going to go clean up and change" he said then a dark black smoke appeared around him as he said "Shadow-walk Jutsu" then disappeared.

(Flashback End)

As Naruto got to the door he notices that the door has been blown off it's hinges. Slightly panicked Naruto rushes into the building to find out what happened, only to stare in horror at what he is seeing…

"No, who or what could have done this?" said Naruto as he started to turn green at all of the ….

End chapter 4

_**a/n: Sorry folks but its cliff-hanger time (insert evil laugh here)**_


	5. Black Rayne, talk of rape, oh he is dead

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or Teen Titans**_

As Naruto looked around the room he started to turn sickly green, the room was trashed with bones of animals and what looked to be human skulls, he then noticed there where fresh human carcasses scattered around the room with their organs haven fallen onto the floor ' lets see 5 women all brunette, 5 men all blonde, well at least I'm not blonde no more. But why do the girls all have the same hair colour? And why do the guys all have the same hair colour? ' Naruto thought. As he continued looking around the room he turned his attention to the walls on them there was blood in the forms of seals from a black magic book he saw in this book Raven was reading. ' oh… Lady Kami what has happened here? '. then realisation hit him as he said "Shit, I've got to find Jill".

Naruto set of looking throughout the warehouse looking for it's 3 residents, the first room he came across he saw Gizmo and Mammoth unconscious, chained to the wall and bleeding heavily. He created three shadow clones with plenty of chakra and told two of the clones to heal them and the other to wait outside the building for the titans as he ran out of the room to find his sister. As he ran he was thanking Lady Kami and Lady Yami that he thought of taking the medical-jutsu scrolls which he has mastered enough to heal major wounds, unluckily not enough to perform surgery. He searched every room on the way to Jinx's room with no luck as he did his search he pressed the distress signal on his communicator so his team should arrive soon.

He searched the last room before Jinx's room to find nothing more but more bones and seals like the previous rooms, but this one was different. He walked up to the seal to find the blood on the was still wet just like in the room with Gizmo and Mammoth ' the blood is still wet, so Jill must be in her room as well as the person or people that did all this ' he thought Naruto as he left the room and silently moved towards Jinx's room at the end of the hall.

What Naruto saw mad his blood both run cold and boil with rage. On the bed Jinx was stripped naked and tied down with more of those blood magic seals, but around her was good luck charms and a lot of them. ' shit with all those charms her powers are gone, that and even if they weren't there she'd be powerless with me being this close.. Huh.. Now who has done all this ' he thought.

"Dar-Kon" Naruto said he then activated the Byakugan ability of the 'Dar-Kon' as he saw through the wall so not to be spotted. What he saw was something that was suppose to be long since forgotten. ' a dark arts user(think witch-doctor outfit you know whole loincloth, bone necklace animal bone mask) , but Raven said no one has been able to do this practice in hundreds of years in this world ' he thought then gained a twisted smile ' well I suppose I could knock him out quickly but for what he's done here I want to gut him ' he was snapped from his thought's by a scream. He returned his attention back on the room just as the dark arts user announced he was about to rape Jinx so that his dark powers would be passed on to the child as well as her powers over bad luck. He then stated that he would take the child and train him together they would rule the world, all of that was said as he drew nearer to her naked form as started to lift up his loincloth.

' Oh he's so dead now ' Naruto thought as he pulled his mask up, ran into the room, smashed the guy in the face and then untied Jinx. The second she was free she grabbed Naruto in a hug and started crying. They heard groaning as the dark arts user stood up while glaring through his bone mask at Naruto who was hiding his chosen partner behind his back.

As the unknown opponent was glaring at Naruto he was sizing out Naruto while taking in his appearance, Naruto is currently wearing his white shinobi outfit with a white mask covering his face, but his shirt is sleeveless, on his back he has a black spiral with an image of the of Jubi on his back. His white crystal shodie look-a-like necklace hanging around his neck. His arms where guarded by black gauntlets with white cracks as a design running over them as they reached to just under his elbow while the top of the gauntlet over Naruto's hand was what appeared to be a leaf symbol with a slash mark through it. Apparently Naruto didn't bother bringing weapons with him, tattooed on his upper right bicep was the Uzumaki spiral with a tri-prong kunai over it, (this folks is what I think should be the Uzumaki-Namakaze clan symbol) all-in-all Naruto's opponent thought that Naruto should go before he gets hurt.

"leave now boy you will not interfere in things you don't understand, besides I'm going to give her a child what more could she want, after all from what Brother Blood has told me and from her file she's an orphan that never had a family, I'm just giving her what she wants so leave now or I will kill you" the unknown man said.

"What's your name? And where is Brother Blood? Because after I gut you I'm going to gut him" Naruto said in his monotone voice and the Dar-Kon emblazing giving the unknown man a chill down his spine.

"I am Black Rayne, who are you? And why do you want Brother Blood?" asked the now known Black Rayne.

"They call me Ten-Tail and I want Brother Blood because he took my sister away from me once, thought we are reunited I'm still going to kill him, but your going to die first and it's going to be fun killing you" said Naruto.

"Well Brother Blood is in his new underwater H.I.V.E. Academy, but you won't find it for I'm not telling you where the academy location is. Now new question. Why did you stop me from fulfilling my goal with that bad luck whore? What's so special about me having my way with that one criminal?" asked Black Rayne.

Outside Naruto's face was emotionless, inside he was furious, then his shadow clone on the outside of the building dispelled giving the knowledge that the titan where here and it gave them a brief rundown of what was happened and where to go ' ok the guys are getting on with checking on Gizmo and Mammoth that or puking from what's in the first room so they won't interfere and neither will Jill at this point of time, but just to make sure ' "Jill I want you to stay out of this because, he will suffer" said Naruto.

"Big brother be careful he took us out with little effort, as far as I know I'm the only one of our team left" said Jinx as she was trying not to cry anymore and failing miserably.

"HEY, STOP IGNORING ME GOD DAMMIT" yelled Black Rayne still being ignored by the twins.

"Jill you are my little twin sister you should know how stubborn I am, I do take after mom attitude, and once we get a goal stuck in our heads we don't stop till we've done it" he said in a happy tone giving a thumbs up and even though she couldn't see it he was probably giving that fanged foxy smile.

**10 minutes earlier area where Naruto disappeared**

"Don't worry Lady Hokage, we won't leave without Naruto" said Kakashi.

"I don't see why we have to go after him, he killed my Sasuke. And why is Lord Kazekage and that origami whore coming with us, wasn't she a member of Akatsuki? You do remember that they destroyed the village while looking for that idiot." said an annoying voice from a banshee known as Sakura.

"There going with you because Naruto trust them completely and they volunteered to help" said Tsunade, while looking at Konan, who looked ready to go Nagito on Sakura's ass. "Now listen, I believe Naruto is emotionally unstable from the loss of Miya so, try and keep him calm, Kakashi if you must use Gen-jutsu since he can't do or sense them, use force only if all else fails, Naruto belongs in Konoha, as the last jinjuriki, he is the most powerful defence against any surprise attacks on the village while we are trying to repair it to its former glory"

"Lady Hokage, as the Kazekage and ex-jinjuriki I must say I'm surprised that you, who Naruto has such high respect for are just speaking about him as if he is just a weapon to be used. Does his happiness mean anything to the one he thought off and probably still does think of as a mother? 'sigh' I will help bring my friend home but only if he wishes so" said Gaara and Konan nodded in agreement with him. Sai was being silent along with Yamato and Shion who was preparing the Jutsu.

"Spiritual divide: Following Dimension Gate" said Shion as she opened the portal where they saw an alleyway. "We need to hurry it will close in a moment but I need to be last"

They ran trough the portal as Tsunade wished them luck while she started thinking on what Gaara just said ' have I betrayed you in some way Naruto?, is this because I couldn't save Miya?' she thought as she saw the portal close behind the leaving party.

**Jump city arrival alleyway**

"So, Kakashi sensei, Yamito sensei, where do we start looking for that idiot?" asked Sakura.

"We ask around and by the sound of it we're in luck since we all know this language their speaking, lucky huh?" said Yamito said.

"Who would of thought being village leaders, ex-anbu and a medic-nin would come in handy here lucky we're forced to learn different languages in each of our respective positions" said Kakashi getting a 'yeah' from the rest.

"Ok Sakura and Sai head Nor… what the there's, a strong chakra signature near by and it is unleashing a lot of chakra, ok new plan we will check out the source of the chakra and just hope it's Naruto. Yamito stay with priestess Shion the rest follow me " said Kakashi as he started to climb up the wall then jump on the roof tops towards what they're hoping is Naruto's chakra signature.

**With Naruto 5 minutes before Konoha team arrival**

Naruto created a shadow clone and told it to get Jinx dressed and out of sight. Once he gave the order he ran at Black Rayne then tackled him quite literally through the wall and continued running him through walls till they reached the outside of the warehouse, where Naruto continued by throwing Black Rayne through the air 20ft before a rough landing and skid/rolling for another 10ft before stopping. Somehow Black Rayne got up with minimal effort and looked like nothing happened. "let me guess you set up a protective barrier just before I tackled you through the walls" said Naruto.

Black Rayne just nodded and stared into the Dar-Kon eyes of Naruto then grew a vicious smirk. "You know boy, you have no chance against me I have enhanced sight, speed and strength as well as you do by the looks of it but I have something you don't. And that's the power of the underworld so.." said Black Rayne, he then started to chant a spell when he was finished with the incantation he pressed his hands to the ground and said "come to me last soul of thy opponents past, last dead past summoning" he said as Naruto just figured out what he just did.

A coffin rose from the earth with the hidden leaf symbol and a name that only Naruto, Jinx, anyone from the elemental nations and anyone Japanese could read.

Naruto spoke in a voice filled with sorrow as Robin made it to where Naruto was for back-up since the clone with Jinx said he went through the hole in the wall. "Miya Kanone" was what Robin heard Naruto say to himself mostly.

"Naruto who's in that coffin? And why is it smoking?" asked Robin.

"In that coffin lies Miya Kanone, my dead fiancé Robin so you deal with her, for her to be able to return to the afterlife I must kill this guy or he might use her on me in the future, but be careful she might have been a civilian in Konoha but she was taught tai-jutsu by me and she is fast. I'm telling you to take her on cause I could never hit her even if she is dead" Naruto said as the Dar-Kon deactivated and the coffin lid started to fall forward to reveal a figure inside.

In front of them was a beautiful girl that made Robin blush slightly, luckily Naruto didn't notice as he was glaring at Black Rayne. She had light purple hair that went down to her shoulders, and pupil-less blue eyes. She had a lollipop in her mouth and was wearing a white hoodie with purple sleeves that covered her hands. She had the Konoha civilian school's skirt with hidden leaf emblem and purple striped stockings and white shinobi sandals. ( think Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire but with white shinobi sandals)

Miya looks up and notices Naruto straight away(" Naruto-koi where am I? and who is the boy beside you? ") said Miya in a language Robin couldn't understand.

"Naruto what did she just say" Robin asked as the rest of the titans arrived.

"She asked where she was and who you are but since everyone is here I will introduce her, guys this is Miya Kanone" Naruto said as he turned his attention towards Miya again (" Miya-hime we are in another dimension, this is Jump city and they are my new team mates, Beast boy is the green one, Cyborg is the metallic looking one, Starfire the red head, Raven the one in blue and our leader Robin the human target in the ninja world. You have been summoned by the man behind you to fight against me, by the way I'm running a few test on the poison that was found in your blood and trying to match the creator and users of that poison the test will be complete in three days so I'll know by then, then I will bring your murderer to justice ") Naruto said and was surprised when Starfire could understand what he just said.

(" Please friend Naruto is this the Miya that was to become your mate in the earthly ritual that is marriage? For she is very beautiful ") Starfire asked.

"Thanks Starfire, and yes that is the same Miya, ok you guys keep Miya away from him, he wouldn't surprise me if he tried to use her as a shield against me but be careful your selves as I told Robin she might have been a civilian she was trained to fight by me" he said as he got nods from the team (" Miya-hime know that I love you and we will meet again when I die I'll make sure of that ").

"WHY DO YOU KEEP IGNORING ME?… You know what once I'm done with you I think I'll have my puppet give me some relief before I return her to the afterlife, after all what's the point of bringing someone back to life in all essence of the meaning, if I don't get to have some private time with the good looking ones? To feel the heat of her body the pulse of her blood as I suck on her neck while showing her what a real man can do" said Black Rayne as he noticed both the titans and for some reason his puppet step back thither form Naruto who suddenly had black markings covering any visible skin.

Miya stayed silent wondering what the guy that summoned her said to Naruto to make him go like this where as the titans all thought 'he's a goner'

The second that he finished that sentence two things happened first was Naruto activated the first state of his curse mark while his eyes where shaded over by his hair, second was the titans and Miya stepping back. Naruto stood there for two minutes before he spoke in a dark emotionless tone "You know first you try to rape my little sister, then you say your going to get pleasure from the girl I was going to marry. For that I'll kill you" he said as he lifter his head to show that he was in sage mode.

**With Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Gaara and Konan**

The group got to the chakra source just as a boy in white shinobi gear said 'I'll kill you' to a man in weird cloths who was standing next to a girl Kakashi, Sai and Sakura recognised easily "Kakashi sensei how is Naruto's whore here and alive at that? Speaking of which isn't that the symbol that Naruto has on the back of his outfit. Spiral with the 10 tailed beast, Jubi ii the centre of it" asked Sakura (cough.. bitch.. cough)

"Yes I do believe it's Naruto and what's gotten into you lately weren't you the one to introduce them after the pain attack? Asked Kakashi as he looked back towards Naruto his single eye widened which had the rest look towards Naruto only to get the same wide eyed shocker.

"Kakashi sensei is that possible?" asked Sai in awe.

"I don't even think Nagito's almighty push could stop that" said Konan also in awe of her young blonde friend.

"Such power and control is this the same Naruto/Uzumaki" said Kakashi and Gaara.

**With Naruto**

Naruto created four shadow clones, then each one made another clone, fire, wind, water, lightning clones were made by the shadow clones while Naruto made his new creation a dark clone. "You know, you should be honoured, I'm about to try out my new jutsu on you" he said as a purple tinted Rasengan appeared in his hand, then the wind clone distorted and the wind chakra made it look like the rasenshuriken with two blades but then the other clones minus the shadow clones also distorted and did the same thin as the wind chakra. It now was a ten bladed rasenshuriken. "now let me show you the power of one that protects that which is precious to them. Robin, you and the guys get to the warehouse an then tell Jill and the other two to brace themselves, because this is going to be one hell of an explosion hopefully I can take him out in this one shot. Then Miya can rest in piece" the titans then legged it back to the warehouse and got ready. (" Miya-hime, goodbye my love ")

(" Naruto-koi, but I want you to be happy with someone else, let them into your heart so they can give you what I never had enough time to do. Goodbye my love until we can be together again ") she said with a sad smile and Naruto returned the gesture before turning back to Black Rayne.

"Now you die Black Rayne" he said as the ten pointed rasenshuriken started spinning rapidly in his hand "Sage combination arts: five affinity rasenshuriken" he yelled as he threw his attack and kept his right arm outstretched similar to Gaara when using sand coffin.

The power of the attack was unbelievable, the hiding ninja, the titans and now Jinx where looking in awe at the attack. First the rasenshuriken expanded as it got near Black Rayne then it exploded into a dome of wind with microscopic needled of wind while the wind needles started firing towards his body, fire suddenly appeared and both wind and fire combined started to attack as microscopic needles. The dome started to shrink and that's when water appeared around it constricting the ball at a rapid pace when it was the size of a human sized ball a mass amount of lightning appeared and ran threw the ball. that's when a dark shadow appeared around the ball constricting it more till it was the size of a marble. Then….

BKOOOOOM the marble sized ball imploded. The end result was Naruto flying back into the warehouse through all but the last wall where it only cracked but he was unconscious and out of sage mode with the curse mark receding. The titans and Jinx holding on for dear life as the dust and wind blew past with furious vengeance and the hiding ninja were holding onto the ground with chakra in both hands and feet.

Miya had a smile on her face as it crumbled away just as she said one more goodbye, exposing the body of brunette girl in her early 20's who sadly was another victim.

But lets not leave out the size of the it left a whopping 100ft wide, 50ft down.

When the hidden ninja's, the titans minus Naruto, and jinx looked at the scene they where shocked that that one attack caused so much damage as everyone seeing this minus Sakura thought 'damn remind me not to piss him off' while Sakura thought along the lines of ' Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit if he finds out that could be me then what will do? I can't hope to beat him after he did that I'd be dead in an instant.

**With hidden ninja**

"Right we need to find a place to stay for a while so lets move out and tell Yamito and Shion what we just saw" said Kakashi.

Gaara got a nod from Konan and said "I agree with Hatake, we must make a plan but first I think me and Lady Konan would want to say hi to an old friend so we will find you later" said Gaara as

he and Konan got up about to head to Naruto's faint chakra signature.

"Lord Kazekage, Lady Konan I don't think that is a wise idea, because he'll know that if you're here then so are Konoha shinobi" said Sai.

"Naruto won't run, even you should know that he's to hard headed to run away from a fight just look what he did to Nagito, not only did he defeat Nagito but changed him before he died. Naruto wanted to kill Nagito but didn't I still don't understand why he didn't but it proves one thing, Naruto has a strong will" stated Konan with a lot of pride in her voice knowing that she is one of Naruto's precious people.

"So me and Lady Konan are going to see our friend while you return to Yamito, since I am the highest ranking shinobi here I'm in charge Hatake" Said Gaara. As he and Konan did their respective teleportation technique, Gaara-sand, Konan-paper.

**With Naruto surrounded by titans and a clingy Jinx**

Naruto started to stir as he felt his sister hugging him, he opened his white slited amethyst right eye with a groan he said "Ughh… what hit me?"

"Uzumaki you should have been more careful" said a new voice as the titans and Jinx looked up to the new people.

"Fuck you Gaara, I can handle more than that and you know it" said Naruto while out of it from the pain his head was in to the now identified male.

"Lord Kazekage is right Naruto, I know you want to become stronger but you can't keep the promise you made to Nagito if your dead" said a female voice.

"But Konan what kind of segregate little brother would I be to you if I listened to you all the time." said the still slightly out of it Naruto. Then it happened "Wait a minute" he opens both eyes and turns his head towards the direction of the voices, and there he saw them "Gaara, Konan. HOW IN HELL ARE YOU TWO HERE?" yelled Naruto.

End chapter 5

_**a/n: now my story has been turned to M rated due to slight blood/gore and the suggestion of attempted rape and that whole doing a dead person thing(I forget what its called). As for the attack **_last dead past summoning _**think of it as the resurrection into the impure world technique of Orochimaru's but it can only summon the last person precious to the opponent, that way they fight someone they can't. Please review member's only I'm afraid.**_


	6. Gaara, Konan, Shion, Team Kakashi, uhoh

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or Teen Titans**_

**Last time on Titans Naruto**

_Naruto started to stir as he felt his sister hugging him, he opened his white slited amethyst right eye with a groan he said "Ughh… what hit me?"_

"_Uzumaki you should have been more careful" said a new voice as the titans and Jinx looked up to the new people._

"_Fuck you Gaara, I can handle more than that and you know it" said Naruto while out of it from the pain his head was in to the now identified male._

"_Lord Kazekage is right Naruto, I know you want to become stronger but you can't keep the promise you made to Nagito if your dead" said a female voice._

"_But Konan what kind of segregate little brother would I be to you if I listened to you all the time." said the still slightly out of it Naruto. Then it happened "Wait a minute" he opens both eyes and turns his head towards the direction of the voices, and there he saw them "Gaara, Konan. HOW IN HELL ARE YOU TWO HERE?" yelled Naruto._

**Warehouse ruin**

"uh, Naruto who are they?" asked Jinx as she looked at the newcomers.

"Jill the red headed boy with the sand gourd on his back, is my best friend Gaara of the dessert A.K.A the Fifth Kazekage, the blue haired Angel as she is called is Konan A.K.A the Angel of Ame and the Sixth Amekage, she was a member of the Akatsuki at one point and Gaara was a Jinchuriki like me, guys this is my little twin sister Jill Uzumaki-Namikaze, she disappeared before we turned eight, and I met Miya for the real first time about a week afterwards" said Naruto as he got up with the help of Jinx.

"a pleasure to meet you Jill, Naruto I know why you left the village and I don't blame you me and Lady Konan only wish to see if you are okay, but I should warn you the remainder of Team Kakashi is here and Priestess Shion to… she is beyond pissed that you went to another world when your supposed to walk her down the isle to her future husband in two months time… Haruno also asked and I quote with Lady Konan as witness 'Kakashi sensei how is Naruto's whore here and alive at that?' end quote said Gaara.

"Lord Kazekage speaks the truth Naruto, but you forgot to introduce your other friends" said Konan.

"oh yeah hehe… sorry. Okay then Konan, Gaara these guys are my new team mates, Beast boy is the green one, Cyborg is the metallic looking one, Starfire the red head, Raven the one in blue and our leader Robin the human target guys meet Konan and Gaara" said Naruto as robin got a tick mark on his forehead from the human target comment.

"Naruto just for that your banned from eating ramen in the tower till I say so and you are on guard duty for the tower as well" said Robin making Naruto gain a look of horror.

"you wouldn't dare bird boy I'll strip you down to your underwear and throw you to your fan club if you did" said Naruto gaining the pale the horror look from Robin.

"it is a pleasure to meet you Friends of Friend Naruto… I am Starfire the Tamaranean princess of my home world Tamaran" said the ever bubbly Starfire but before she could give them a proper greeting Naruto's voice stopped her.

"Starfire unless you want to but hurt badly I wouldn't suggest hugging them… Gaara's sand has a mind of it's own and will kill you if it senses danger to Gaara which your hugs will make it react and Konan just doesn't like physical contact with anyone she doesn't trust" said Naruto causing Starfire to drop to the floor with her head down cause she can't hug the new people.

"Yo, Naruto what the hell was that technique? The power readings from it busted my scanner up big time" asked Cy while tapping the monitor on his left arm.

"dude that technique was awesome, and your girl was hot dude I could see why you loved her… she got any sister's?" asked Beast boy which caused everyone that was present to step away from Beast boy.

"BB only you could ask a stupid question like that, no she was an orphan with no blood family alive though she did have a foster sister be she swings the other way so to speak, and I didn't care about her looks all that much… she was the kindest soul you would ever meet, even more so that Starfire since she didn't give back breaking hugs like Star so shut up… or I'll kill you" said Naruto in a kind tone sending shivers up the Titans spines.

"Naruto, why were you not at her funeral? I thought you of all people would have been there but Lady Hokage said you never turned up, so why weren't you there?" asked Konan.

"because her Foster parents bared me but it didn't mean I wasn't there cause I was, I was just at a distance. You see Konan though I saved the village from Nagato, you and his six paths and gained the title of village hero some people just couldn't see past the Kyuubi, or past the Jubi in which they only saw me as the demon itself as such is the Jinchuriki curse, Miya's foster parent's were just some that couldn't see me as me… even though they never stopped us from seeing each other I could feel the tension in the air when I was in the same house as them… it was only at the end when everyone left did I go up to the grave… but there is something I forgot to mention to her" said Naruto with a smile.

"what would that be pit-licker?" asked Gizmo as he hobbled through group with Mammoth staying back holding his stomach.

"wow your awake already… oh well you see when I met the shinagami the first time he told me that I was a living reaper? 'nod from group minus Gaara and Konan' well about two days later he came and gave me an offer. The offer was that when I collect one hundred souls for him he will return the lives of two people of my choice and hell do it so they return in their bodies fully revived and ready to live… so you can guess who I'm brining back plus I had a shadow clone go reap that bastard soul while we've been talking I just need forty more souls to get them back" said Naruto.

"I'll take a guess Uzumaki… you plan to call back Miya and your mother to the mortal plane once more" said Gaara.

"correct and the shinagami said that both would return if given the chance… but I still have to have at least two wives because of the CRA back home" said Naruto.

"Naruto do you still think of Konoha as your home? After all they did to you?" asked Konan.

"yes I do Konan, I still have to become Hokage, I still have friends I need to protect there and the only reason I left for this vacation was to calm down and think before I returned, grandma Tsunade would go Crazy without me… besides I've still got my greatest goal to achieve one that you said you will help me achieve, I must bring peace to the ninja world but for now I must return to Titan's tower with my sister then I'm keeping her close to me tonight so Gaara, Konan how bout you and the others come back here tomorrow, say around noon I'll bring Jinx with me since she hasn't seen Kakashi in a long time just don't tell them about what we have said today see you tomorrow Shadow-walk jutsu" said Naruto as a dark black smoke appeared around him and Jinx in which they disappear from.

"uh yea well Gizmo and Mammoth can stay in one of the low-tech safe houses, raven take them there the rest of you go back to the tower I'll stay here to give the police a report when they get here… and I cant really tell you two to do anything except stay within the law while your in the town so dismissed" said Robin as they all went their separate ways.

**Next day - noon - warehouse ruin**

Naruto and Jinx are sitting on the rubble while Naruto has clones sorting through the rest of the rubble for Jill's stuff which was being stored into storage scrolls. As the two where sitting there, they where playing O and X in the dust, Naruto has changed his outfit back to his black colour scheme but only has one of his ninja-to blades on him because Jill he gave her Crimson Soul, Naruto so far has won all their games and Jill is getting annoyed so it was a good thing that Konan, Gaara, Team Kakashi (which does include Yamato) and Shion arrived to the destination.

"Yo, Kaka-sensei I'm surprised you took so long to get here, how's grandma Tsunade? Oh and you remember Jinx don't ya? After all she IS my little twin sister, the very sister that was kidnapped, the very sister I was forced to forget by the third, along with the memories of my mother and friendship with Miya… and everything skill and Knowledge wise" said Naruto with an edge in his voice.

"uncle Kaka, is that really him Naruto? He's not as tall as I remember… wait does he still read that book mother told us to hurt him for in public? Can I Hex him?" asked Jinx in a happy tone causing Kakashi and the others to sweat drop.

"I'm glad you alright Jinx… you've grown into a lovely looking lady and I'm sure Naruto has had to keep the boys of off you since he came… and Naruto I was only informed of those seals after the third's death I like you was told that you had amnesia, Lady Hokage wanted to remove them but Lord Jiraiya told us not to since we don't know what you would do… why do you think I always talked about how great the forth's wife was and telling you stories of them, I wanted to see if you could gain your memories back without mental breakdown, and when I was telling you of all those pranks you pulled before, with the help of your accomplice that was taken away from you I was referring to your sister in hopes of you remembering your past" said Kakashi as he went over to Jinx and gave her a small hug which was returned before fully facing Naruto again.

"so Naruto why did you leave the village?" asked Kakashi.

"technically I can leave the village since grandma Tsunade told me I have TWO years worth of vacation time… didn't she look at her mail box since I did leave a note… after Miya died I just needed time to think sensei so it took some training material with me, seriously do you expect me to play civilian for two years ha" said Naruto causing them all to sweat drop once more.

"Uzumaki… you really do live up to your title as Konoha's most unpredictable shinobi" said Gaara getting a chuckle from Naruto who turned and faced Shion.

"uh Shion-chan, I had all intentions of returning to give you away… how could I miss your wedding of all peoples… you and I share a bond Shion we saved the world together and I WILL lead you down the isle in a few months just don't start having babies just yet…I might of agreed to be your future children's godfather but I have no idea how to start, that and I'm still recovering from the mental trauma that is being subjected to Gai and Lee's form of cheering up after Miya's death… so wait till I return fully to do that crap by then Raven would have counselled me enough to be over it or she will probably beat the memory out of me…. On second thought definitely beat the memory out" said Naruto.

Shion walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "fine but you have to get yourself a new girl… after all I'm supposed to be your future children's godmother… just think Naruto if you never met Miya and you never introduced me to Jahro, it would have you fulfilling that promise to me" said Shion as she felt Naruto stiffen.

"Naruto why did you steal the sacred scroll?" asked Yamato stepping up to Naruto with his scary face technique.

"technically it is mine, says so in my fathers will… the sacred scroll is a Namikaze family scroll and as such rightfully belongs to me Yamato-sensei" said Naruto.

Releasing the hug with Shion Naruto stepped next to Jinx and sat down on a rubble pile with Jinx then sitting on his lap. The twin's hearing chuckling look back over to Kakashi and gave him the 'what you laughing at look' to which Kakashi responded. "hehe you two act exactly like you did when you were children, if only your mother was hear to see this… she always found it funny how you two acted like lovers but with such innocence" said Kakashi as he, Yamato, Konan and Shion started laughing there asses of at the twins confused looks.

"SAKURA~ make them stop laughing, and what does sensei mean by we act like lovers… this is just me being over protective.. Tell him were not lovers Sakura~" said Naruto in a whiney voice.

"so what I'm not lover material?" asked Jinx getting everyone to stop and look at the girl in shock. 'did she just say what I think she just said?' was the thought going through everyone's head.

"YOU'RE MY SISTER, LIKE HELL WOULD I THINK OF YOU LIKE THAT, but you are someone I love dearly Jill because you're my sister… and for the record any man would be lucky to get your affection… just don't try and cross the incest line that's not my thing" said Naruto.

Before anyone could say anymore the communicator went of.

BEEP.. BEEP…

Naruto grabbed his communicator and flipped it open, on the other side was Cy "**Yo, Ten-Tail… I've got the results and matched it with the users and makers list… best thing about our tech is it is much faster than what your used to… now there is the only one user and maker of the poison used to kill your Miya**" said Cy.

"hey guy's I'm about to find out who killed Miya want to find out to cause when I return they will be killed that is unless you sentence them first and we're in luck since there is only one user and maker so it's a definite got ya situation go ahead Cy" said Naruto as Gaara, Konan, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Shion and Jinx crowded round Naruto to find out the killers name since they all minus Jinx knew and liked Naruto's fiancé. Sakura on the other hand was berating herself since only she could make her poison and true to what the robo boy said only she used it since it was stored inside storage scrolls protected by blood seals.

"give it to me… who do I make suffer Cyborg?" asked Naruto.

End chapter 6

_**a/n: okay people I know it took forever to update and I know it's a very short chapter but I couldn't think of any other conversation topics and all flashback ideas where destroyed with my original files… so then next chapter what will Naruto do when he find's out the killers identity? What will happen to said killer? Will I the author make a longer chapter? All will be reviled in the next chapter of Titans Naruto… but you have to wait since I plan on updating a chapter per story meaning you will need patience, which is something I need to learn. Also I had slight trouble due to writers block and my co-writer spending way to much time with his girlfriend lately. Dark-El Dark.**_


	7. an

Hello everyone.

I know this isn't really within the rules of the site, but then again, this isn't permanent, so whatever you do…

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway, the reason for this chapter is simple, I have decided to make a poll, the result will determine which fic I will focus on for the time being.

Sorry I haven't updated lately but my laptop is f***ed, this a/n is being posted from a mates computer... that and I have massive writters block which is gradually comming back to me, I will try to update before christmais if I can get my laptop repaired by then, any way vote in the poll clossin of the poll will be 31/10/12 midnight UK time.

untill next time,

Dark-El Dark


	8. EMERGENCY AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark


End file.
